


The Stars That Shine So Bright

by sporadicPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Car Accidents, Disability, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Humanstuck, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mistakes, Online Dating, Online Friends, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Video Cameras, celebrity!eridan, mentions of abuse, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicPoison/pseuds/sporadicPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is topping the charts as one of America's most beloved pop stars of today. He's self absorbed, selfish, manipulative, and has the looks of a god. And he flaunts it. Sollux Captor is an unknown, a random, just a civilian living on the east coast. He works at a call center, and never went out of his way to keep up to date with pop culture. Eridan and Sollux are best buds, strictly online and without an inkling of who the other is behind the screen, never hearing the other's voice or seeing their face. This didn't bother Eridan until he started to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll write the actual first chapter very soon

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA]  began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--  
CA: hey ta  
CA: did you wwatch the vvmas  
CA: one of those bands you like so much did a performance  
TA: all everyone wa2 talkiing about at work twoday wa2 the vma2.  
TA: and iim 2mart and ii u2e my braiin and ii know you and you watched them diidnt you?   
CA: of course i fuckin wwatched the vvmas  
CA: wwho do you take me for some kinda uncultured swwine like yourself  
CA: you knoww wwhat they say ta thou shalt not be a fuckin nerd and i aint a fuckin nerd  
TA: fuck off.   
TA: ii know iim a fuckiing nerd or whatever but the poiint ii2 ii know what happened at the vma2 and ii dont need you two relay the entiire thiing two me.  
TA: and dont you 2iit there and 2ay youre not a nerd when we had that 2iixty hour gamiing 2e22iion when the new wow expan2iion came out.  
CA: okay okay fuck i got it   
CA: dont tell anyone i did that wwith you  
CA: my reputation is at stake here i dont think you quite understand   
TA: yeah, ii get you. your 2ociial liife and whatever iit ii2 you do when youre not talkiing two me.  
TA: lemmiie gue22, you iinviited your po22e of faghag2 over the other niight for the vma2 and youre 2omehow 2tiill nur2iing the poundiing, wor2t youve ever had iin your liife hangover.  
CA: you could say that  
TA: and lemmiie gue22 at another thiing, you ab2olutely fuckiing adored eriidan ampora2 performance, diidnt you?  
TA: ii heard he grabbed 2ome guy from the audiience and laiid a big fat wet one on hiim. are you jealou2?  
CA: shut up i liked his performance yeah youre right  
CA: i get it you knoww wwhat happened at the vvmas  
CA: just wwanted to make a little bit a small talk thats all  
CA: on a totally unrelated note did you finish that quest you wwere on  
CA: because i didnt  
TA: no ii diidnt. youre welcome two joiin me iingame though.  
TA: once ii 2ell everythiing iin my 2hop that ii2.  
CA: wwhatevver im loggin in anywway

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA]  ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Sollux was such a fucking dick.

But he was a dick that was absolutely correct. Yes, they had a sixty-hour game session on WoW when the expansion came out. Yes, Eridan most certainly did have a party with the girls and some of the boys after the VMAs were over. And yes, Eridan did, in fact, cutie surf his entire performance at said VMAs and proceed to lean over, grab the nearest hot piece of ass, and give him a kiss that would turn a man's legs into jelly. But he wouldn't dare tell Sollux that his lips might have still been tingling from the kiss, because why the hell would the fucking nerd believe that Eridan was either the receiver of the kiss, or the much less likely but most certainly one hundred percent true giver of said kiss? Besides, Eridan didn't want Sollux to know who he was. Except that was a total lie. Eridan ached over the fact that Sollux not only didn't know who he was, but actually really despised Eridan's 'secret' identity. To Sollux, Eridan was just a 'giigantiic, 2poiiled, riich faggot who doe2nt know what the real world ii2 liike, and thiink2 liife ii2 ju2t one biig goddamn orgy iin the up2taiir2 bedroom of the hou2e where the party ii2nt at.' And that hurt. That hurt a lot. Eridan ignored it though, because what kind of chance did he have with Sollux? It was best to keep things how they were, and that was late nights on the computer, typing insults and retorts to each other over pesterchum and WoW, not to mention whatever other game they happened to decide to try out. It was hours of purple and yellow text, talking about this and that and everything under the sun. It was Eridan resting his aching feet and aching throat after a concert, taking solace in hearing about Sollux's adventures in the real world.

Everything Eridan told him about his life from the point he became famous was a downright lie. As far as Sollux knew, Eridan was CA, and worked at a high-class boutique in New York, and went to wild parties every chance he could. Sollux, on the other hand, had been totally truthful with Eridan-- he had nothing to hide. He worked at a call center, but wanted to open his own electronics repair service. He had a lisp and hated getting coffee from the cafe so badly that he started grinding his own coffee brews at home.  
  
Eridan wondered how long he could keep this charade going.


	2. Pink Ego Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feferi and eridan gossip like highschoolers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Ego Box - Muse  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XE44Th-oU8

"Eridan... Eridan, are you awake?"

Eridan had been asleep, laptop still open next to him, with the screen having long since gone black. His arm was shielding his eyes from the sun, draped over his face, and there was a thin line of drool coming out of the corner of his lips, slightly parted. He groaned, closing his mouth all the way, squeezing his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep, attempting to sink back into that dark haze, when a warm hand grabbed at his wrist and pulled his arm off his face. He groaned in response, trying to slap it away with a ringed hand, but to no avail.

"Come on! Get up!" That voice was so demanding. He cracked his eyes open, vision blurry, eyes burning. "You fell asleep in front of the laptop again!" She giggled, and let go of Eridan's wrist as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand. His fingers came back smudged with black, as he had forgotten to take off his eyeliner when he nodded off.

"Fuckin' shit, Fef, can't a guy wake up in piece without ya' yappin' in their ear like some kinda preteen starlet's chihuahua after a long day of sittin' in a purse? Fuck." Eridan grumbled, looking around and grabbing for the thick rimmed glasses that had become part of his signature look. The world became crystal clear, and he got a good look at the young woman sitting on the edge of his bed. She was tanned, with huge brown eyes and thick black hair that ran down her back. Her swimming goggles were already on her forehead, and she was in the bikini that showed off her legs the most. Those legs of hers seemed to go on for miles, and Eridan loved it in the most platonic way possible. "What are you doin' wearin' your bikini? What time is it?" His voice was still scratchy from sleep, and his hair was sticking up more than it usually was.

"It's two thirty, guppy! You said you'd swim with my today, remember?" Feferi kept her smile, and her gaze drifted to Eridan's laptop. She leaned over him, breasts nearly popping out of that little bikini top of hers, and ran her finger along the trackpad to wake the computer up. It spurred to life, and brought up the last thing Eridan had up on his screen: A chat window with twinArmageddons, the last few messages all from the other male.

TA: ca are you 2tiill there?   
TA: or diid you fall a2leep?   
TA: ii gue22 you fuckiing fell a2leep on me whiile ii wa2 iin the kiitchen.   
TA: ii miight a2 well go two bed two. get me from your phone when you can...iill be at my friiend kk2 hou2e after work. 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA]  has ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

"Ooooh.. looks like you were up all night talking to this mystery TA you're always talking about!" Feferi giggled and shut Eridan's laptop before he had a chance to even react to her comments about TA. His cheeks were flushing unhappily, and Eridan shoved her away and hopped out of bed. He really had fallen asleep at the computer by the looks of it-- he was still fully dressed, save for his shoes. He started pulling off his rather tight, black shirt and tossed it aside, wrinkled jeans following. 

"Shut the fuck up, like you've never fallen asleep textin' someone before so get over yourself. Ain't none of your business. Now give me a moment so I can grab my swimwear. You're lucky you're you, otherwise I woudn't be hoppin' straight from dreamland to the pool." He was already rifling through his packed dresser, searching out a pair of swim trunks to wear for that day. Feferi looked away while he changed, but its not as if she had never seen Eridan's butt (or dick, for that matter) before. She was just polite. 

"Its my business and you know it! So, have you told him that you're famous yet?" Feferi crossed her legs, a knowing smile on her face. Of course she knew about TA-- some nights, Eridan didn't shut up about his online-best-bro, especially if he had been drinking. "Does he even know your first name?"

"Fuck no, he don't know my first name or that I'm famous. But you wanna know what the lil' shit said the other night? Asked if I was jealous of myself kissin' that cutie that was up by the stage at the VMAs the other night! I swear I was laughin' so hard I thought I might have exploded an' splattered against the wall!" He was already laughing again, pulling on his swimming trunks and taking a peek at himself in the mirror. Not that appearances mattered when he was just going to dunk himself into the pool and erase the night's attack on his person. "C'mon, out we go, ya' demanding bitch."

"Did he seriously say that? Woooow. You know, every time you tell me something about this TA guy or whatever, I get the feeling that he's a massive douchebag." "He is. He's a massive fuckin' douche and I love every goddamn word he says. 'Cept when it's bullshit about my performances or whatever." Eridan grumbled. Feferi got up and they both started heading out of his room, aiming to go straight downstairs, outside, and out back to the rather sizable pool. "I think I might /like/ him, Fef. This is such a tragedy, ain't it? Never even heard his voice or saw his face. It's ridiculous as all hell."

"Well that's pretty obvious with the way you talk about him! 'Oh, Fef, you know what TA said the other night?' 'Fef, look at what TA sent me!' 'So I was talking to TA earlier...'" She mocked him openly, even trying to pin his accent. "I think you should go for it! Whats the worst that could happen, he could block you? Jesus." 

"Don't talk that way! I mean, I want ta' talk to 'em about this stuff an' at least get a description of his presumably glorious face. All I know is that he has a lisp an' wears glasses."

"What if he's a fat neckbeard nerd? Would you still like him theeeeen, Eridan?" Feferi teased, giving him a quick glance as they got outside. The sunlight was way too bright, and Eridan blinked, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. He took them off, putting them on a small table that he kept by the door. 

"Damn it Fef, I know he ain't fat as fuck because he told me he wasn't. Said he was so skinny his ex girlfriend kept tryin' ta' stuff 'em full of food to make 'em gain some meat on him!" Eridan barked at her, and all but ran and dove into the pool. When he surfaced, Feferi was delicately slipping into the water, wading over to him. "'Sides, I feel like he's hot. Just the way he talks to me. Ever talk to someone without seein' him an' you just get this feeling that they're hot?" 

"Well, yeah, but he could still be glubbin' ugly, Eridan."

Maybe he really should ask, at the very least.

* * *

 

\-- caligulasAquarium  [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CA: ta i got a question for ya  
TA: what?  
CA: wwhat do you look like  
TA: excu2e me?  
CA: im askin you wwhat you look like irl dumbass  
TA: the fuck do you wanna know that for? 2o you can have wet dream2 about me properly? gotta 2ay that iim pretty flattered by that, ca.  
CA: fuck no  
CA: just because im gay doesnt mean i wwanna fuck evvery guy that comes my wway  
CA: okay wwell maybe the hot ones  
CA: sides wwevve been friends for wwhat a year noww come on throww me a bone here  
TA: fiine fiine. okay. iill tell you. no picture2, iim not photogeniic. but you gotta tell me what you look liike two.  
CA: score  
TA: iim 6'0". black haiir, iit kiinda 2tiick2 out everywhere. iim really 2kiinny and pretty pale. iive got heterochromiia 2o ii have one blue eye and one brown eye, and my gla22e2 are red and blue tinted. iim half a2iian. happy?  
CA: yes vvery happy thank you for that ta  
TA: your turn.  
CA: oh wwhere do i begin  
CA: fivve ten an my hair is black an wwavvy  
CA: im toned from swwimmin so much an a little tanned  
CA: my eyes are blue an i got thick framed glasses  
CA: dunno wwhat descent i am, adopted an i greww up in scotland before i movved to the states  
TA: huh.  
TA: for 2ome rea2on ii thought youd be a fat neckbeard of a nerd.  
TA: gue22 even ii can be wrong about people.  
CA: you asshole wwhat the hell  
CA: i wwas about to say you sound fine as hell an if i didnt knoww better id place my affections upon you  
CA: but wwith that attitude you arent getting shit   
TA: oh yeah, liike iid want you piiniing after me liike that. youd ju2t be all, 'sollux come on lemmie see a good an proper picture of you'.  
CA: wwait is sollux your name or somethin  
TA: no fuckiing 2hiit iit2 my name, you fucking iidiiot.  
CA: im gonna call you that from noww on  
TA: bull2hiit.  
CA: or maybe ill givve you your owwn lil nickname  
CA: used by me an me only  
TA: dont you fuckiing dare.  
CA: sol  
TA: goddamniit.  
TA: the fuck am ii 2uppo2ed two call you then?  
CA: ed  
CA: aint my full name cause im not fuckin tellin you   
TA: you know ii could ea2iily trace your computer and fiind out liiterally everythiing about you riight?  
TA: iid tell me iif ii were you.  
CA: eridan  
TA: ehehe what your name ii2 eriidan? no wonder you liike that ampora motherfucker 2o much. nothiing liike shariing a name with a celebriity, riight? or diid you legally change your fiir2t name to match your iidol?  
CA: shut the fuck up thats my real fuckin name sol  
CA: its on my birth certificate an evverything  
TA: whatever you 2ay, ed.  
CA: that is wwhat i fuckin say   
TA: youve got 2uch a hardon for that guy.  
CA: shut up  
TA: no.  
CA: shut up  
TA: fuck no.  
CA: fine but ii swwear to you that im tellin the truth here  
TA: yeah yeah. hey. ii gotta get back two payiing attentiion two my needy fuck of a friiend.  
CA: is he mad  
TA: he2 alway2 mad.   
TA: talk two you later, fanboy.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

Well, that was productive.


	3. Risque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risque - Cute Is What We Aim For  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sc-ogtWorXo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! i was so happy to wake up to six comments this morning! it really inspires a gal to sit down and write instead of getting ready for work.

"Fuckin' shit goddamn!" Eridan banged his hand against his desk in frustration. He had literally just gotten back from a meeting with his agent and was planning on logging a couple hours in-game before he had to go to an important dinner when his computer decided to bluescreen and crap out on him, resulting in being unable to even log into the desktop. Eridan panicked, doing everything he could before he gave up, sinking into his computer chair. He had a guild raid tonight, what was he gonna tell Sollux and the guys?

Sollux... it had been two weeks since Eridan found out the guy's name and what he looked like. Eridan had been trying not to pine and asked for real pictures or for Sollux to finally call him on skype, knowing it wasn't a good idea in the end. Because how would that go over, anyway? Eridan could already imagine himself writing down his username, the time and date, and holding up a piece of paper to be included in his on the spot selfie. Sollux would probably freak out. Thoughts of Sollux led Eridan to think about call centers, and.. goddamn, the answer was so simple. All he had to do was call tech support! They'd walk him through whatever the hell was wrong with his computer in the snap of a finger, and he'd be good to go for that night. A quick google search for one and Eridan was set. He dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear, sinking down into his chair while it rung. Eventually, a female voice came on the line, obviously a recording. A damn good recording at that-- he could even hear the breaths between words.

"Hello valued customer and thank you for calling IBEX where we offer a range of informed men and women waiting to answer your questions.." Eridan frowned, wishing that the recording would just get on with it. "..Please press the number corresponding to your needs and a customer service agent will come to the line and help you in every way possible!" He let out a groan, already bored out of his mind. This was the worst part about calling these places--the recording never shut up! She rattled off a list of general issues and a corresponding number before finally settling on 'Virus and Malaware Removal'. Eridan quickly hit the number that went with it.

"You have selected Virus and Malaware Removal. Please hold for an available representative." The music was fairly tacky, and even Eridan wouldn't do a cover of this particular romance song. He waited patiently, tapping his foot in time to the song blasting into one of his ears. Finally, there was a click, and someone answered. It was a male, with an ultra-bored sounding voice, and a lisp that ran through Eridan's being. 

"Hello, thank for your calling IBEX, my name ith Thollux, how can I athitht you today?" Eridan felt his heart stop. Sollux, with a lisp. He sputtered a little, sitting up in his chair. He could do this. If this was his Sollux, he wasn't going to say anything about the encounter and just go about life like he was before because he shouldn't get online and say ' hey sol i called your call center today and you picked up howw wweird is that '. 

"Are you there?" Sollux's voice rang in his ears again and Eridan let out a breath, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Whath the problemth you're experiencing with your computer, thir?" He still sounded bored.

"Well, got home from some highly important workplace kinda things an' I went to log in, got the blue screen a' death an' now I cant log into my desktop. Probably got a virus from some seedy lil' site I was cruisin' late last night if you know what I mean." 

"Yeth, thir, I know what you mean by that. It doeth thound like you have a viruth." There was some clicking as the young man on the other end of the line. "Lithten, normally I'd go through all the thtepth and trace you tho I could thee everything about your relationthip with your internet thervice provider and computer thpecth, but to be honetht, athking you if ith plugged in or if you tried turning it off and then on again ithnt going to help here. Point ith you probably need to reformat, and I can't remote athitht you with that if your computer ith that jacked up." Eridan was drinking up every single word of this. This had to be his Sollux. It had to be. "Tho hereth what we're gonna do, and you gotta follow each of thethe thtepth exactly ath I tell you, got it?"

"Yeah, I got you. Gettin' my pen an' paper out now, don't you worry." Eridan was opening his songwriting notebook, tearing a blank page out from the back, pen at the ready. "Lay it on me, Sol." The nickname slipped out before Eridan could do anything, and he internally screamed and cursed at himself. The voice on the other end was quiet, before he chuckled, a low, breathy sound.

"Thol? Funny, a good friend of mine callth me that. Anyway.. hereth what you need to do."

* * *

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

TA: ugh.  
CA: wwhat  
TA: youre 2o iinfectiiou2.  
CA: the fuck are you talking about sol  
TA: '2ol' ii2 what iim talkiing about. 2ome iidiiot called me at work twoday and called me 2ol. that guy diidnt even fuckiing know me liike you do and he wa2 calliing me that.  
CA: wwhat a crime against us both  
CA: wwhoevver the fuck called you that clearly doesnt knoww his fuckin place  
CA: that nicknames for me to use an me only  
TA: a2 much a2 ii hate the niickname ii feel the 2ame way. ii might knock 2omeone2 liight2 out next time iim called that by 2omeone that ii2nt my favoriite fanboy.  
CA: fanboy of wwho you or ampora  
TA: both ii gue22.  
CA: are you implyin im your fuckin screaming fan sol  
TA: maybe, maybe not. youre ob2e22iive about thiing2 enough that you could be my 2creamiing fanboy.  
TA: ii do liike 2creamer2, you know.  
TA: eheh.  
CA: sol  
CA: are you flirtin wwith little ole me  
TA: could be. two put iit iin your word2, you '2ound fiine a2 hell'.  
CA: dont get a young boys hopes up cause believve me you arent getting anywwhere  
CA: it wwouldnt wwork out betwween us   
CA: not that ii thought about this kinda thing goin dowwn betwween you an me   
CA: or anythin  
TA: iim ju2t goiing two pretend liike you diidnt admiit two fanta2iiziing what iit would be liike two be wiith me.  
TA: the fact that ii have an almo2t giirlfriiend would probably get iin the way of you anyway.  
CA: wwait you havve a girlfriend  
CA: the fuck wwhy didnt you tell me  
CA: sol  
TA: je2u2 calm down. her name2 aradiia. weve known each other for year2 but we hooked up the other niight.   
TA: ii dont have two tell you everythiing, you know.  
CA: good point  
CA: vvery good point  
CA:good wwork though  
CA: anywway i gotta go   
CA: ill be back in time for the raid  
CA: havve go out to dinner with some people from wwork  
TA: have fun.

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Erdan wasn't sure what he was more upset about: Aradia, or the fact that Sollux didn't tell him everything. Then again, Eridan was a goddamn hypocrite. 


	4. Semiotic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux tells Eridan about the trip he's taking to Chicago with Karkat, Aradia, and Terezi, and Eridan finds that he's having a little bit of trouble getting psyched about the first concert of his tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semiotic Love  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25RBkRVvxVc

"Aanndd.. we're done here, people. Eridan, get the fuck out of that ridiculous costume. You're embarrassing me in front of my wife." The director for the music video grumbled, regret written all over his face. He just happened to bring his wife to work to watch the filming. and it just happened to be the day Eridan decided to go all out, Lady gaga-inspired, with his costume choice. he had to fight tooth and nail for his own costume choices, but when had he ever made a bad decision when it came to his own fucking outfits? Never, that's when. Eridan lifted off of the platform he was stationed on, nearly slipping off of the oiled surface of it, barely caught by a very handsome young man who happened to be one of his backup dancers.

"Thank ya' very much, Bryan. Damn, you boys sure know how ta' dance, don't ya'? Too bad it's straight up an' unprofessional ta' be cruisin' on the set, so I'm gonna have to look and not touch." He detached himself from the man, who was nervously shrugging and looking away. Eridan knew he was one hell of a flirt, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He'd flirt with anyone, as long as they had a dick. It was just the way he was. Eridan went off-set, straight to the dressing room so he could change. His costume was peeled away and replaced with something most certainly more socially acceptable and comfortable-- tight jeans, a v-neck, and a flimsy scarf. He leaned over the sink in the dressing room and wiped off most of his makeup, leaving just traces of black eyeliner, and decided fuck it, he could just leave his hair how it was. Usually Eridan had someone who did his hair and makeup for him, but the girl who did it was off on vacation for the time being, presumably banging her girlfriend at every chance she got while they were in L.A. together. Whatever. L.A. was old news to Eridan. He remembered being so excited the first time he had a concert there, and nearly giving himself alcohol poisoning two nights later. These days, he was much more careful, especially if he had access to the phone or internet. What would he, in his drunken state, tell Sollux? That was a shitstorm he was trying to avoid. 

Speaking of Sollux, Eridan had been avoiding Sollux as well. It was just weird, knowing his best friend and boy-crush was fucking some girl named Aradia. It made Eridan uncomfortable, and perhaps a bit queasy. But its not like he had never liked a straight (?) boy before. Was Sollux even straight? Honestly, Eridan didn't even know what Sollux was into. It seemed to be something that he didn't talk about much. And the 'flirting' that went Eridan's way confused him-- why did Sollux say those things, if he had an 'almost' girlfriend? He tried to shake those sort of thoughts out of his mind while he went out to his (very nice) car, sighing as he got into the driver's seat. He had about two hours before he had to be at the airport to grab a flight into Chicago, where he had an upcoming concert. Eridan was getting ready to go on tour with his latest album, and that was his first stop. He wondered, briefly, if Sollux was online. Worth a look. His phone loaded the familiar Pesterchum program within moments, and sure enough, Sollux was making himself known as soon as Eridan showed as online.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

TA: there you are, holy 2hiit. where the hell have you been the pa2t few day2? weve 2eriiou2ly needed you iingame, 2o what the hell? you knew there wa2 a raiid la2t niight. ii know iit2 ju2t a fuckiing game but chrii2t, at lea2t tell me iif 2omethiing came up iirl.  
CA: yeah yeah i knoww there wwas one im really fuckin sorry but somethin actually did come up an i didnt havve time to hop online an tell you  
CA: so hop off my dick for a sec wwill ya i knoww i wwas gifted wwith the perfect dick for bouncin on but at least take me to dinner first  
TA; fii2rt of all, iit2 fiine, but iive got half a miind two ju2t giive you my fuckiing cellphone number and have your 2orry a22 text me.  
TA: 2econd of all, fuck you, iim poor and not takiing your undoubtably expensiive, biitchy 2elf anywhere.  
TA: nor am ii planniing two fly out two you any fuckiing tiime 2oon.  
TA: iif ever.  
CA: wwoww sol   
CA: just wwoww  
TA: anyway where the fuck were you la2t niight?  
CA: wworkiin  
TA: at miidniight?  
CA: yes  
TA: bull2hiit.  
TA; fuckiing bull2hiit, ed. you were not workiing at miidniight la2t niight. retaiil doe2nt work that way.  
CA: fuck off sol   
CA: i wwas wworkin on somethin important of the personal kind of nature  
CA: dont gotta tell you evverythin you knoww  
TA: ii thought you diid tell me everythiing.  
CA: no sol i dont tell you evverythin

Maybe Eridan was feeling a little bit bitter. It was a double standard, and he knew it. Sollux, in reality, barely knew anything about Eridan.

TA: ii gue22 you really dont have two iif you dont want two. ii know iim ju2t 2ome guy on the iinternet two you.  
CA: its not that sol   
CA: youre my best fuckin friend  
CA: i wwanna tell you shit but fuck  
CA: theres a lot that wwould probably freak you the fuck out  
TA: what are you, 2ome kiind of iinternet pedophiile?  
TA: oh waiit, iid be two old for you then.  
TA: lii2ten. ju2t becau2e ii dont know the fiiner detaiil2 of your liife doe2nt mean ii dont know you.  
TA: youre ed, eriidan, whatever.  
TA: iim 2tiill goiing two be your friiend.  
TA: you can tell me anythiing, ed.  
CA: you sure about that  
CA: are you absolutely fuckin sure  
TA: of cour2e, otherwii2e ii wouldnt be fuckiing 2ayiing iit, ya iidjiit.  
CA: idjit  
CA: wwhat the fuck   
CA: the hell is idjit  
TA: iit2 a variiatiion on the word 'iidiiot', you iidjiit.  
CA: wwhatevver  
CA: so sol  
CA: about givvin me your cell number  
TA: no.  
CA: wwhat come on you said you had half a mind to  
TA: that wa2 then, thii2 ii2 now.   
TA: anyway, ii have two go.  
TA: gotta pack a fuckiing 2uiitca2e. iim goiing on a triip with kk and aa.  
CA: aa  
CA: thats aradia right  
TA: yeah.  
CA: wwhere are you guys goin  
TA: youre goiing two eiither jump wiith joy or roll over iin your metaphoriical grave iif ii tell you.  
CA: tell me tell me  
TA: iit2 kk2 biirthday thii2 weekend.  
CA: and  
TA: ......and aa bought hiim four concert tiicket2.  
TA: he2 draggiing me, her, and thii2 giirl he2 been piiniing over for year2.  
TA: iim only goiing becau2e he fuckiing begged me two.  
CA: wwho are you seein  
TA: siigh.  
TA: were 2eeiing eriidan ampora.  
CA: excuse me  
TA: you fuckiing diirect your eye2 back two what ii ju2t 2aiid.  
CA: are you fuckin serious right noww  
CA: hes about to go on tour aint he  
CA: wwhich city are you seein him in  
TA: chiicago, 2iince apparently were gonna 2ee 2ome other 2hiit up there anyway.  
CA: wwoww lucky you guys  
CA: i might go to that one if thats the case  
TA: oh fuckiing dont.  
TA: 2pare me the embarra22ment.  
TA: ii thiink were 2iittiing near the front 2o ii get two 2ee everythiing, from the bulge iin the front of hii2 pant2 two whiich way he2 lookiing.  
TA: are you jealou2?  
CA: perhaps  
CA: perhaps not  
CA: youre gonna tell me evverythin right  
TA: yeah, yeah. iill take a viideo for you.  
CA: thanks sol  
CA: i appreciate that  
TA: now iif you dont miind, iim gonna go pack my 2hiit.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

Holy fucking shit. Eridan was gripping his phone so hard he thought it might break. Sollux? Actually going to one of his concerts? It was enough to make Eridan do some kind of half-dance in the seat of his car, then shakily hook his phone up to the stereo to blast music as he tore out of the parking lot, with his windows down and the wind whipping his hair into submission. There was absolutely nothing that could bring Eridan down from his high at this point. Not a thing.

* * *

  


The days were dragging on and on, and for the first time two years, Eridan thought he was going to throw up before the concert in Chicago started. That only happened a couple times since he started performing, seeing as he took the stage like a fish to water. Eridan tried to keep his head high as his stylist did his elaborate makeup. 

"Eridan, you are looking awfully pale in comparison to your normal state of being. Are you sure you're alright? Do you require me to go request that the concert be postponed?" Kanaya's rather deep, yet still feminine, voice always soothed Eridan in just the right way. She put down the stick of eyeliner, leaning against the dresser they were stationed in front of.

"Nah, Kan, fuck. I'll go on. I'm just feelin' a bit anxious about it all, that's it. I'm not gonna pull some fuckin' weak-ass Bieber shit just because I'm feelin' a little bit under the weather, here." Eridan looked up at her, sighing. "It's just some stupid problems I've been havin'."

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm sworn to secrecy, you know." Kanaya picked up the eyeliner again and leaned over Eridan, tipping his chin up. "Close." He closed his eyes, deciding that Kanaya might be able to kelp in his predicament. She always seemed to know what was best, after all.

"Well, you know I got that internet buddy, TA? I think I'm startin' to fall for 'em. But thing is, everythin' I've told him is fuckin' lie. He thinks I'm some retail bitch in New York." 

"It sounds like you've gotten yourself into quite the mess, Eridan. Look up." Eridan complied, staring up at the tiles on the ceiling as he continued.

"He knows my name. An' I know his. Its Sollux. I know what he looks like, and he knows what I look like, for the most part. Didn't send him a picture." Eridan paused, thinking. How could he put this? "Worst part is, he fucking hates who I really am. He hates Eridan /Ampora/, not his guildmate Eridan. His friend's birthday is about now an' his friend likes me, and that little fucker got tickets ta' this show and they're fucking sitting out there. I know they are. Him, Karkat, some other chick, an' Aradia." The eyeliner was finally finished. Finally. There was a small clattering noise as Kanaya went to find her finisher, applying it with a delicate, dark hand to Eridan's features.

"It sounds like you're in quite a predicament. Perhaps, instead of telling him directly, you could leave small hints or slowly build up to it. If you truly like this boy, and if he likes you too, he might be able to adapt to your actual identity. Of course, he will be angry with you. You do realize this, right?" 

"Well fuckin' yeah I realize that, but--" Eridan was cut off by a pesterchum message from Sollux. He grabbed his phone and opened it, frowning as deeply as he could possibly manage. He tapped out a quick response, claiming he was just about to hop in the shower, and logged out, tossing his phone aside. "Goddamnit. God fucking damn it SHIT!" 

"Eridan, breathe. What did he say to you?" Kanaya lifted Eridan's chin back up, her dark eyes full of concern and worry.

"He's fucking bragging to me because it turns out that Aradia had pooled as much money as she possibly could to get the backstage passes for the four of them.. Fuck my life. I actually wanna throw up now." Eridan gulped, trying to take deep breaths. This could not be happening to him. They were NOT coming back here. But who was Eridan to deny the birthday boy? There was more shuffling, and Kanaya did her best to snap a small, round pill in half. She handed it to Eridan without a second thought.

"Take this. It's half of a klonopin. It'll ease your worries for the time being. You'll be fine, Eridan. Don't do anything rash and I'm sure the evening will go over just fine." She leaned down placing a careful kiss to his forehead. "I'll be watching from the sidelines. Get out there and do your best." She turned and left, leaving Eridan in privacy for the time being. Not even a moment later, a rather large young man poked his head in the door, clipboard in hand.

"Five to show, Mr Ampora! Huge turnout tonight, as always!" He was chipper. Too chipper. Eridan took the half a pill that Kanaya gave him and gulped tiredly, hoping it would take effect fast. And it did.


	5. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something About Us - Daft Punk  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puu2Enbb4bs

Everything went exactly as planned. Eridan strut his stuff across the stage, listening to the deafening screams and cries from the thousands of girls and boys in the audience. He grabbed the mic with confidence, smiling against it before he started speaking.

"What a wonderful evenin' we're havin'! Here I am lookin' at all these pretty lil' faces from all the way up here and it's gettin' me right in the heart! I love each an' every single one of you!" More screams from the audience. "An' ya' know what? I think I'm gonna put on a show for you all, how'd you like that? Lemmie hear those voices!" Eridan half yelled into the mic on the last word and held it out facing the audience, who in turn screamed back, their voices mingling into a sound that honestly hurt Eridan's ears sometimes. Somewhere in the audience, in the second row and sort of to the left, a lanky, pale boy in red and blue glasses was praying that he wouldn't get a migraine from this bullshit concert that he even didn't want to be at.

The concert went off exactly as it was supposed to. Eridan wasn't a moment late when it came to his costume changes, and he got so into the music that he had forgotten all of his troubles, just as anticipated. Of course, the klonopin from Kanaya didn't hurt things either. If anything, he was doing even better than he had hoped he would. He even did an encore of a few songs, much to his own pleasure. After all, he was an entertainer, was he not? Every single moment was worth the effort. Every time the audience chanted his name, Eridan got such a thrill. It made his heart race and his hair stand up on end, and filled him with such an intense energy that he could barely contain himself during his concerts. It was one of the feelings that he held dear in life, clutching it close to his heart. All of the work he had done to get to where he was at that moment, under the hot lights and listening to his fans cheer after every song was worth all of the hardships he had gone through to get there. By the end of the concert, Eridan was hot, sweaty, his feet hurt and he was pretty sure he was gonna have a sore throat in the morning. But fuck if it wasn't worth it. He bid his final goodbyes and love to his 'little fish', as he called his fans, and the lights went down. Eridan scuttled away to his dressing room, and had nearly forgotten about his crew of backstage fans. He was relaxing in his room, having touched up his makeup a little and changed into something that was still pretty flashy but not over the top, nursing his feet when there was a knock on his door. He hurried to answer it, dread filling his being when he remembered what was about to go down. He could do this. Eridan mentally pumped himself up and opened the door, flashing a smile.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The large young man from earlier was standing there, along with a beefy bodyguard, followed by a handful of people. "Got some little fish for me?"

"Always the charmer, Mr. Ampora. Yes! One of 'em has a birthday right around the corner, so do you wanna take them one by one?"

"...Yeah, yeah, I do." Eridan returned to the depths of his dressing room, pulling one of the chairs that rested in the corner over to the one he had been occupying earlier.

Meeting the fans was always such a great time. Sure, Eridan got his fair share of crazies, as with any celebrity of any sort of status at all. The first girl was quiet, reserved even, but it didn't stop them from taking a picture together, and she had even asked Eridan to sign the CD she had bought. He complied, as always. The second girl to come in confessed her boy troubles to him, and it damn near brought a tear to Eridan's eye. When it came down to it, he knew a thing or two about relationships, even if he had more failures than anything else. He gave her the best advice he could offer, took a picture with her, and she was off, a wide smile on her face as she left. The next girl was brought in by the bodyguard, her cane tapping and echoing around the room. He guided her to the chair and she sat down, crossing her legs and giving a very, very wide smile to Eridan. He wasn't sure what to say, and ended up scooting closer to her, hoping that she would feel more comfortable with someone close to her.

"You dont have to scoot so close, you know. I'm not TOTALLY blind. Just mostly." Her voice was scratchy, and she pushed some of her awfully bright red hair off of her head.

"Well shit, got a little bite to ya! I love it!" Eridan clapped his hands together, looking at her intently. "So I'm gonna get this offa' my chest before we do anything else 'cause lemmie tell ya', I am DIGGING that shade of red on you. What brand did ya' use for it?" He just had to know.

"Oh, this? Its Punky color. The red holds REALLY well. One of my friends dyes my hair for me. Oh, I'm Terezi, by the way." She held out her hand, the nails decorated with teal and grey nail polish, alternating. An odd color combination, but Eridan liked it none the less. He reached out to shake her rather delicate hand, and was pleasantly surprised by the grip that girl had on her. "Nice to meet you."

"Its nice ta' meet you too, Terezi. So, didja enjoy the show? Did my absolute best, ya' know." Eridan was genuinely interested in feedback from ALL of his fans, good or bad.

"Yeah, it was okay. I liked the second to last song the best. I dont even actually listen to your music much, but its my friends birthday, so whatever. He wanted me to come." She didn't sound bored, at least. Eridan would take what he could get, and gave her a smile, even if she couldnt see it properly.

"Oh yeah? Now,which one of 'em is the birthday boy?"

"The weird albino one." That was blunt.

"Thank ya', Terezi. Wanna hurry up this show an' send 'em in? C'mon, lets take a picture together first. You can show off ta' all your friends." Terezi let out a laugh that was eerily similar to a cackle at that and ran her hand along her thigh until she found her phone. She navigated to the camera function and handed it over to Eridan, and he got next to her and pulled her close, snapping a picture with them both smiling wide. When she left, the next person came in, a rather short, husky little guy. He shuffled over and sat down in the chair next to Eridan, pale cheeks looking a bit flushed. It was as if he just didn't know what to say at first. He clenched and unclenched his hands, and Eridan couldn't help but to glance down and notice that this one's nails were also painted, in teal and grey alternating colors. Huh.

"You okay, lil' fish?" Eridan smiled at him, biting gently on his own lower lip in anticipation. This was him, the birthday boy. Karkat, was it?

"Yeah. Just nervous." Karkat looked up, and honestly, he looked petrified. His voice was scratchy as well, raw, even. Had he been one of Eridan's screamers? How cute. "I'm Karkat."

"Nice ta' meet you! Couldnt help but ta' notice you an' Terezi have the same colors painted on ya'. Thats pretty fuckin' cute." Karkat looked more embarrassed now, mouth hanging open. He looked down for a moment, giving a nervous laugh, and looked back up.

"Oh, yeah. She bullied me into painting her nails for her a couple days ago, and then insisted I paint mine too. Teal is her favorite color and grey is mine. I end up doing a lot of shit for her.. driving her around, ordering for her at restaurants, doing her hair for her.." He trailed off, letting out a little sigh. "I think I love her, but I dont know if she loves me too, you know? She's my best friend." That really hit Eridan home, and his mind instantly went to Sollux and how they were always attached to the hip when they played games together, trading gold, items, and health potions without a second thought. He thought of the times he managed to get Sollux to open up to him, as well. It was a shitty comparison, but he couldn't help but to think of it.

"I know just how ya' feel, lil' fish. Go for it. If she's askin' you to do all that for her, she clearly trusts ya', doesnt she? Do somethin' real romantic for her, bet she'd love it." Eridan was all about grand romantic gestures, and judging by the way Karkat smiled a rather charming smile, he was into it too.

"You know what? You're right. I need to get off my ass and forget about this hesitation bullshit. I could treat her better than any goddamn juggalo could." That caused Eridan to raise a brow, and he nearly said something as Karkat continues on. "You know, its pretty fucking shitty that she would go around and fuck my shitty clown ex-best friend, but I dont care anymore. I dont think anything she says or does could keep me from loving her. Thanks, Eridan." Karkat looked determined, and honestly, Eridan was feeling a little more confident just hearing Karkat speak about it.

"Thats the spirit! Come on, lets take a picture together. And hey, I heard from a certain blind girl it was your birthday, so lets do somethin' real special." Eridan smiled wide, and Karkat hurried to pull out his phone, going to the camera function as fast as possible. Eridan hurried over to him and and they got into position, but just as Karkat was about to hit the button to take the picture, Eridan grabbed his cute, chubby little cheeks and full on-kissed him. Karkat squealed against him but managed to take the picture, eyes wide and cheeks burning. Eridan pulled away, looking satisfied, a smug smile on his face. "Now everyone is gonna be so jealous of ya'." Karkat grumbled and looked at the picture, hands shaking a little. When he managed words, he sounded like he didnt know if he should laugh or cry.

"I know what I'm gonna set as my new Facebook picture."

Karkat left, and the next girl came in. She was tall, and had a little weight on her, with hair so thick that it would kick Feferi's mane's ass any day of the week. Was this Aradia? Eridan spied a mark on her neck, just below her ear. Yep, that had to be her. She plopped herself down, a wide smile on those incredibly luscious lips.

"Hi! I'm Aradia! It's SO nice to meet you! I'll tell you, Karkat was freaking out about this all night! I hope you didn't freak him out too bad, he looked petrified when he came out of here!" She was so.. cheerful. Eridan sucked up the jealousy he was feeling at that stupid mark on her neck and put on his best face, laughing a little.

"Nah, don't you worry about that, darlin'. Just gave 'em a big ole smooch for the road." He winked, giving Aradia his full attention. Just because she fucked Sollux didnt mean he had to be a bitch about it. She was just as deserving of Eridan's attentions as anyone else. Aradia let out a laugh at Eridan's confession, dark cheeks growing just a little pink.

"Oh, lucky him! Wow, too bad I'm a girl, huh? I bet you deprive ladies everywhere of all kinds of pleasures, don't you?" She bit her lip as she smiled,eyebrows raising suggestively. Eridan tsk'd and waved his hand, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you know it, girl. Ya'll don't even know what you're missing!" Eridan laughed, having to force it just a little, but he hardly thought it was noticeable. Aradia didn't seem to notice, at least. She was too busy reaching down into the front of her shirt and pulling out her phone from between her breasts.

"Sorry, I got a text. I'm not one to ignore it!" She read the message, and sighed. "Looks like my friend is whining at me to hurry up in here. Just warning you, he's the last one out there, and he REALLY doesn't want to be here." Aradia went to her phone's camera and took it upon herself to move to Eridan in order to take a picture with him, in which he managed to get her arm around her just in time for it. "Nice meeting you!" She hurried off, and after a moment Sollux came in.

Eridan thought his heart was going to stop, or burst out of his chest, whichever happened first. Sollux was just as he described himself, tall and skinny, with those silly red and blue glasses and unruly black hair. He had a gaudy yellow hoodie on, and jeans that were probably way too tight. He sat down in the chair next to Eridan without a word, looking bored as all hell. Eridan didn't know what to say, just stared at him. Sollux glanced at him, looking apprehensive.

"Are you jutht going to thtare at me? I know you like dudeth but chritht, I'm probably way below your thtandardth." He was monotone.

"Uh-- well shit, ya' caught me in the act." Eridan shrugged, a teasing smile growing. Just because he was nervous didn't mean he couldn't talk his way out of a situation. "Lets just say I got a taste for the dorky type a' guy. They're the freakiest in bed, you know." He winked, trying to flirt without overdoing it. Sollux just sighed in response, and really, Eridan couldn't tell if it was out of exasperation or embarrassment.. but if he knew Sollux like he thought he did...

"Lithten, Ampora, I'm gonna tell it to you like it ith. I'm only here becauthe ith Karkat'th birthday and all. Thith whole backthtage thing wathnt even my fucking idea. To put it bluntly, I dont like you, and your thongth are catchy, but theriouthly? Do you even know what being in love with thomeone ith like? Thure doethnt theem like it, by the way you flaunt yourthelf and fuck thtrangerth." Sollux peered at him challenge written on his face. There it was. That hurt. But this was Eridan's chance, wasn't it?

"First of all, yes, I have been in love before, and I'm fallin' for a pretty piece as we speak, but he probably wouldn't give two shits about me if I put all my cards on the table. Second of all, Is my activities that big a' concern to you? I'm just a stranger. Don't you have a job to worry about? What about friends? What about who you're feelin' them special feelings for? Shouldnt you be puttin' your concerns into that instead of into me? Nothing I do is gonna directly affect your life." Eridan challenged right back, trying not to snap at Sollux like he normally would over pesterchum. He felt like it would give him away somehow. Sollux sighed, glancing at Eridan.

"Well thit, Ampora. You got me there. You're right ath all hell, I really thouldn't fucking worry about thome flambouyant popthtar. How about thith, thince you're tho _experienced_ in the love department like you thay you are, why dont you anthwer me thith: If you thought you were falling for thomeone that you didn't know their voice or face, what would you do?"

"Tell him." Eridan answered embarrassingly fast, his heart pumping harder than it had been before, somehow. Was Sollux talking about him? How many other boys did Sollux talk to online? "Ask to see him. If he's feelin' the same way you do, he's gonna respond positively. But you gotta make him feel nice and comf, you got that? Wait till you think the time is right."

Sollux was quiet for another moment. "...You sound like you've dealt with that situation before. Have you?"

"I have."

"Huh. Hey, let me get a picture with you. My friend ith a huge fan of yourth, but he didnt come with uth for thome reathon."

* * *

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA]  began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

TA: hey, ed.  
CA: hey sol  
CA: howw was the trip  
CA: did you guys havve fun  
TA: yeah, it wa2 okay.  
TA: aa got food poii2iioniing from 2ome 2eedy chiine2e place 2he iin2ii2ted we go two.  
TA: ii kept telliing her that the food diidnt look riight.  
TA: 2he went for iit though.  
TA: poor giirl.  
CA: yeah i knoww that feelin  
CA: howw wwas the concert  
TA: boriing a2 fuck. kk and the giirl2 were really intwo iit though.  
TA: and ampora ii2nt a2 much of a diick a2 ii thought he wa2. ii took a piicture wiith him though, iif you want two 2ee. ii got a viideo of one of the 2ong2 two.  
CA: holy fuck really  
CA: thanks sol holy hell  
CA: i didnt think you wwere actually gonna take anythin for me  
TA: yeah, yeah. whatever.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA]  sent file 'iilookliike2hiitiinthii2.png' --  
\--twinArmageddons [TA]  sent file 'tru3lov3.avi' --

CA: awwww is that really you in that pic  
TA: ye2 ed that2 really me. ii told you ii wa2nt photogeniic, but ii thought you would get a kiick out of that.  
TA: dont get your jiizz all over iit, ii know iit2 pretty iinten2e haviing your two favoriite men iin a piicture twogether liike that.  
CA: fuck that  
CA: youre really cute  
CA: describin yourself didnt do you any justice  
TA: ..  
TA: you thiink 2o?  
CA: yeah i really do  
TA: youve got horriible ta2te iin men.  
CA: yeah sometimes  
CA: but you aint that bad lookin come on noww  
TA: iim a repellent.  
CA: nah  
CA: id probably fuck you if i didnt knoww better  
TA: by know better do you mean iim your be2t friiend and you 2houldnt do that, or by know better do you mean iit iin the '2ollux liike2 giirl2' kiind of way?  
CA: a little of both  
CA: does that make you uncomfortable?  
TA: no.  
TA: ii liike boy2 two.  
CA: wwhat  
TA: iim bii2exual, ed.  
CA: really  
TA: yeah.  
CA: i had no fuckin clue  
TA: that2 becau2e ii dont really tell anyone.  
TA: ii diidnt exactly grow up iin an open miinded area.  
CA: i wwont tell anyone  
TA: who the fuck are you goiing two tell?  
CA: point taken  
TA: anyway.  
TA: enjoy the viid.  
TA: iit2 late and iive got two 2hower off the traveliing funk iive developed.  
TA: iill be on later, you up for wow or what?  
CA: im fuckin there  
CA: lets tear shit up later  
TA: that2 what ii like two hear.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA]  has ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]  \--


	6. Love You Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love You Like Water - Shing02  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2byaJUa9e9Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly chatlogs, sorry guys! eridan really goofs this time around

Meeting Sollux in person (sort of) confirmed it for Eridan. He was in, so fucking deep. He missed being in that little room with the computer tech so badly, the conversation racing through his mind at every instance. It was sort of cute, Eridan thought, how Sollux was thinking of him, asking for a picture and everything. The question still lingered: Was Sollux talking about him when he asked Eridan about that particular situation? The questions haunted him, but it didn't keep Eridan from completing the rest of the tour. He got trashed at after parties in Chicago, Indianapolis, Philadelphia, Miami, Houston, and of course, good ole' L.A. It wasn't enough to wash away his worries about it-- Kanaya got more than an earful when it came to Sollux. Though, she was glad that the backstage visit had gone over well. Eridan also did his best to keep up with talking to Sollux over pesterchum and still go on WoW, in between performances and traveling. It was hard work, but he was fairly sure he was doing good. Fairly sure. 

When he got back home, it was drinks, chickflicks, and swimming with Feferi, as was the custom after he went on tour.

\-- caligulasAquarium  [CA]  began pestering twinArmageddons  [TA]  \--

CA: sooooooooool  
CA: sol sol sol solsl  
TA: what?   
TA: the fuck are you on about?  
CA: nothiinnnnn  
TA: are you okay?  
CA: totally perfect im lke a fucknn  
CA: superstar  
CA: hhehhah get it superstar im perfct  
TA: uuuhhhh.. okay. what2 up wiith you twonight, ed?  
CA: i mighta had a drink otr twwo  
TA: really. ii couldnt tell.  
TA: where are you?  
CA: my house wwith fef  
CA: just me and her  
TA: 2ound2 liike fun. who2 fef?  
CA: feferi   
CA: i lovve her  
CA: faghag forevver  
CA: shes so pretty  
CA: wwere fish  
TA: youre fii2h. elaborate?  
CA: little little fish  
CA: wwe go swwimming in my huge ass fuckinng pool  
TA: dont driink and 2wiim, ed.  
CA: too latee haha im ahll wwet an my hair is still dripopin  
CA: the wwater wwas so nice  
CA: fefe fell asleep on my bed and her bathing suit is  
CA: still wwet  
CA: wwhat a bithchh but i lovve her  
TA: uh.. okay.. youve never told me about thii2 feferii before.  
CA: didj i not?  
CA: i lsto my vvirginiity to her  
CA: wwhen i wwas fiffnteen  
CA: before i kneww i wwas a fagggggg  
CA: can you belivve i fucked a girl sol  
TA: actually no, ii cant.   
TA: how many driink2 have you had?  
CA: a lottttt  
CA: sol  
CA: sol   
TA: what.  
CA: cam wwith me  
TA: ...you want two cam?  
CA: ys ss cam wwith me an showw me your prety face  
TA: ii dont know iif ii want two do that wwhile youre drunk, ed.  
CA: pleasee  
CA: sol please  
CA: i wwanna see you  
TA: ugh.  
TA: ii hate dealiing wiith drunk fuck2 liike you.  
CA: im a fuck   
CA: fuck meeee  
TA: no.  
CA: wwhy not  
CA: is it becaubse of that girl   
CA: wwaht wwas her name  
TA: aradiia. and no, iit2 not becau2e of her.  
CA: arten you almost tdating her  
TA: not anymore. iit got weiird. turn2 out we are better a2 be2t friiend2. why doe2 my romance liife even matter two you?  
CA: cuase i liiiiike yu  
TA: what.  
CA: i liiiikkkee youuuu lets kiss a lot ill come see you  
TA: uh...  
CA: pleasse i havve more than enough to fly to you  
TA: dont you have work? how long have you wanted two do thii2?  
CA: a wwhilllleee  
CA: i told you i like yiu  
CA: a lot  
TA: thii2 ii2 really fuckiing weiird, ed.   
TA: what make2 you thiink iid liike you two?  
TA: what exactly make2 you thiink that ii would want you two come 2ee me and want two kii22 you?  
CA: id unno  
CA: cuas you flirted wwith me  
CA: wwait brb  
TA: okay...  
CA: backk  
CA: i threww up  
TA: gro22, ed.  
CA: naturall bodily fucntions  
TA: gonna an2wer my que2tiion2 now?  
CA: oh  
CA: yeh  
CA: givve me a chance  
TA: a2k me agaiin when you're 2ober.

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  ceased pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

Eridan woke up the next morning with what was absolutely the worst headache of his entire fucking life. His eyes stung and his phone was still clutched in his hand, having long since gone idle on Pesterchum. He groaned as he sat up, eyes squeezing shut from the pain in his head. Carefully cracking his eyes open, he looked around, sighing. Feferi was already up, and her bathing suit had been discarded in the floor. There was a glass of water and pills on the bedside table, and Eridan snatched them up, taking the medication without thinking twice. Of course they were painkillers. Feferi never drank as much as Eridan did, and always woke up before him with a less severe hangover and always left him water and painkillers. What a wonderful girl. He flopped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. It was only then that Eridan realized that his phone was in hand, and in a moment of panic, opened up his log history. Heart racing, he read through the entire conversation he had with Sollux, and the sudden urge to throw up over took him. He managed to stifle the feeling and got out of bed, clad in just tight purple underwear. He could smell bacon and eggs, and honestly, the smell of it made him a little sick, but what kind of guy would turn down hangover eggs and bacon? Nobody, thats who. He trudged downstairs, seating his sorry, hungover ass in the living room. Feferi was already there, tapping away at her laptop. She had on one of Eridan's old shirts, and a pair of his boxers. He looked over, weary.

"My clothes again, Fef?" He sounded awful.

"Of course! What the glub else am I supposed to wear? Duh. My clothes are in the wash, Eridan." She looked back at the screen and kept typing, hurried messages. 

"Who are you even talkin' to this early?"

"Umm, Kanaya. Her girlfriend is hungover, too."

"A' course. That poor girl has her hands full with Rose, doesn't she?"

"She does."

* * *

 

Eridan didn't log into Pesterchum for three more days. He was so sick of himself and so fucking embarrassed it hurt. He didn't even log into WoW. He laid in bed, mostly, enjoying his small vacation from the world. They always gave him a couple of weeks to recover from tours. It was only polite, after all. When he eventually did log in, Eridan found that he had been absolutely bombarded with messages, all from Sollux. 

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  began pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

TA: ed?  
TA: are you awake yet?  
TA: plea2e talk two me.

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  ceased pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  began pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

TA: where the fuck are you?  
TA: we need two talk about what you 2aiid two me whiile you were driinkiing.  
TA: 2eriiou2ly, thii2 ii2nt cool.  
TA: dont leave me hangiing liike thii2.

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  ceased pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  began pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

TA: fiine iif you dont want two talk two me then ju2t fuckiing be that way.

\-- twinAmageddons  [TA]  ceased pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA]  \--

\-- caligulasAquarium  [CA]  began pestering twinArmageddons  [TA]  \--

CA: sol im so fuckin sorry you dont evven knoww howw pissed off i am at myself right now jesus christ im the wworlds biggest fuckin idiot  
TA: oh, now youre onliine. great. ju2t the guy ii wanted two talk two.  
CA: sol come on hear me out for a second im really fuckin sorry alright thats the reason wwhy i try ta keep myself awway from the internet wwhen i drink cause i say a lot a stupid shit  
TA: 2tupiid 2hiit liike telliing me that you liiked me?  
TA: that you wanted two come 2ee me?  
TA: and here ii wa2 2tartiing two feel 2peciial. you 2ure know how two woo a guy, ed. bravo, ten out of ten performance. now fuck off.  
CA: wwhat  
CA: no  
CA: that isnt wwhat im tryin to say here  
TA: then what ii2 iit ed?  
CA: im tryin to say  
CA: i do like you an i do wwanna come see you  
TA: yeah, 2ure.   
CA: you really think id play wwith you like that  
TA: ye2.  
CA: wwhy  
TA: eheh, youre a2kiing me that? ju2t look at your2elf. youve admiited iit before, youre a fuckiing 2lut.   
TA: you never 2howed iintere2t iin me untiil you found out what ii looked liike, liike iim 2ome kiind of piiece of a22 for you two conquer.   
TA: 2o fuckiing prove iit.  
CA: wwhat the fuck howw  
CA: sol come on   
CA: i did like you for a long time i just figured it wwas a lost cause  
CA: you an me wwould probably nevver wwork i just  
CA: lost my head there for a second  
CA: you gotta believve me sol  
TA: look.  
TA: ii dont know about any of thii2. youre 2endiing me iinto a fuckiing headache wiith your bull2hiit. iive got better thing2 two worry about than iif you actually do have feeliing2 for me or not. iive been hurt before and iill be damned two hell iif iim gonna let you do the 2ame thiing ju2t becau2e you thiink iim hot or whatever.  
CA: wwhat the hell am i supposed to do then  
CA: you wwont let me come see you an that wwould probably be a disaster anywway  
TA: yeah, no 2hiit.  
CA: wwhy are you beiin such a goddamn bitch about this for fuckin real this is ridiculous because i actually do like you an youvve gone and mucked the entire act of courtship up  
TA: oh, ii mucked iit up? what about you, drunk and a2kiing me two cam wiith you and then a2kiing two come vii2iit me?  
TA: that made me so fuckiing uncomfortable, liike you wouldnt even beliieve.   
TA: then avoiidiing what you diid for 2o long? iif ii diidnt know any better ii would thiink that you were regrettiing what you diid the other niight. you are, arent you? regretiing iit?  
CA: yes  
TA: there you fuckiing go.  
CA: but i aint regretting wwhat i said to you just that i wwas drunk wwhen i did it  
CA: i swwear to god if you sent me your address right fuckin noww id drop evverythin and fly my sorry fuckin ass out there and woo you into another state a bein  
TA: yeah, riight. liike iid giive you my addre22. 2top dreamiing, ed, iit2 not goiing two happen.  
TA: thii2 whole thiing where you thiink you liike me when we havent even met ii2 complete hor2e2hiit. ii cant fuckiing beliieve ii wa2 2tartiing two thiink ii liiked you two. ii have thii2 awful feeliing that there2 a lot of 2hiit you dont even mentiion two me. are you even who you 2ay you are, 'eriidan'?  
CA: wwell  
CA: fuckin hell you got me  
CA: youre right theres a lot a shit i havvent told you  
CA: and youre right half the fuckin things ivve told you are total lies  
TA: ii thought 2o.  
CA: but that doesnt mean shit   
CA: if you wwere me youd probably lie too   
TA: there2 not a lot you could do that would conviince me two agree wiith that.  
TA: you know what?  
TA: iim 2iick of thii2 2hiit.  
TA: dont talk two me untiil youve got your 2hiit 2traiight and youre ready two fe22 up.  
TA: ii miight con2iider iit when ii know who you really are, becau2e everythiing iive 2aid two you ii2 the fuckiing truth.  
CA: sol wwait

\-- twinArmageddons  [TA]  has blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] \-- 


	7. I Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wanna Be Yours - Foxy Shazam  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4oo92hV_MQ

\-- cuttlefishCuttler [CC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CC: Is t)(is Sollux?   
TA: ye2, who the hell are you?   
CC: O)(! I'm sorry! T)(is is Feferi! Glub glub! 38D   
TA: youre eriidan2 friiend arent you?   
TA: chrii2t.   
CC: Yea)(, I'm )(is friend. Does )(e talk about me?   
CC: Nevermind, t)(ats not important!   
CC: I know you're probably SUP-ER MAD at )(im!   
CC: Believe me, I've dealt wit)( my fair s)(are of s)(it w)(en it comes to t)(at glubbing idiot.   
TA: really now.   
TA: ii heard he lo2t the biig v-card two you.   
TA: couldnt beliieve he fucked a chiick, diid you know that? becau2e ii 2ure diidnt.   
CC: RUD----E!   
TA: 2o what, iit2 not liike were ever goiing two talk agaiin. you and ii, ii mean, ii dont know about me and ed.   
CC: Yea)(... )(es.. not doing too well.   
CC: )(e really misses you!   
TA: iim 2ure he doe2.   
CC: 38( Can you at least unblock )(im? It'd make )(im feel A LOT better!   
TA: why do you care 2o much?   
CC: I'll s)(ell some info you if you unbock )(im!   
TA: uhghhh.   
TA: fiine.   
TA: now 2piill, ff.   
CC: FF?   
CC: O)( yeah, you s)(orten names to two letters! Eridan told me about t)(at!!   
CC: )(ow cute, I get my own name! 38D   
CC: Anyway.   
CC: Eridan is reely upset!   
CC: )(e )(asnt gone outside in days!   
TA: fuckiin nerd.   
CC: )(USH UP. IM NOT FINISH----ED!! >8O   
TA: 2hiit!   
CC: And )(e wont answer my shellphone calls... Not to mention w)(en )(e DO--ES text me, )(e says )(es too busy to talk!   
CC: I'm reely, reely worried about )(im!   
TA: ii2 thii2 really affectiing hiim 2o much?   
CC: Of course!   
CC: I )(avent seen )(im get so upset about a boy since t)(is other guy )(e used to date! )(is name was Connor, I t)(ink.   
CC: T)(ey dated for suuuuuc)( a long time! But Connor was a DIRTY ROTTEN C)(----EAT---ER!   
TA: he never told me any of that....   
CC: Reely? A lot of t)(e songs )(es written were about Connor!   
TA: huh. diidnt know ed wa2 the 2ongwriitiing type.   
CC: O)(, you )(ave no idea!   
CC: )(ey, I just realized its almost time for me to go to work.   
CC: Give Eridan some time, and )(e'll message you w)(en )(e's ready!!

\-- cuttlefishCuttler [CC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Eridan had known for days that Sollux had unblocked him on pesterchum. But he couldn't quite bring himself to message Sollux. What would he even say? What could he do? Eridan had been in his room mostly, sitting on his bed, having all but disappeared from WoW, and the internet in general. There was a scarce tweet or two every once and a while and a text to Feferi, but beyond that, Eridan was refusing to talk to anyone. Paper balls littered his bed and floor, some completely empty and others full of words, or snippets of incomplete songs. Eridan was doing the only thing he knew how to do, and that was write songs. Songs about his heartbreak and his growing love for Sollux, the attraction to him and the massive web of lies that Eridan had built around the two of them. Eventually he was going to have to either write the fucking song or talk to Sollux. He did his best to get his feelings out through words and melodies, but he felt as if he was ultimately failing with each and every word that he put down. He had so much that he wanted to say to Sollux, from the most miniscule details of his life to what he thinks about before bed in the shower or while on a plane. He wanted to tell Sollux exactly how he felt when they spoke, how the banter made him laugh and ache for Sollux's physical company. He wanted to tell Sollux about how he wanted to take those stupid glasses off his stupid nerd face and run his hands along that skinny chest and yank his pants and boxers down and show Sollux just how much Eridan cared for him. After all, kissing and being intimate were two different things. But how was he supposed to get all of that across? Eridan ripped out another page in his notebook and crumpled up the page, which was covered in purple ink, throwing it across the room. It landed nowhere near the wastebasket next to his desk.

He slumped over, burying half of his face into his pillow. Nothing was coming to him. Even in this moment of emotional distress, which was usually his best time to write, the words weren't flowing. But he had to get them out. Eridan felt a few tears escape the corners of his eyes and he sat back up, sniffling. This was no time to cry. He had cried way too much over Sollux. Eridan hadn't even realized how he was more on the love side of things until..

 

until..

 

it was over.

 

That's it. He grabbed for his pen, yanking the cap off with his teeth and went to work. There it was, everything he had ever wanted to say was starting to flow out of every fiber of his being. He scribbled the lyrics he needed out onto the paper, occasionally marking out something or crossing out entire lines and re-writing them. It felt like forever until Eridan was finished, and he hurried to launch himself out of bed and run down the hall to grab his guitar, struggling to tune the strings on the worn instrument. He found the perfect pitches and went back to his bed, notebook in front of him and pen in hand. New page, now, for the notes. Ideas and melodies were gushing through his mind, almost too quickly to record. But eventually he had the entire song down, on paper and in his mind. When he finally put his pen away, Eridan started to memorize the song, strumming on his guitar and singing the words, finally finding the perfect song to sing for Sollux. That is, if he could get Sollux to listen.

 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA]  began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]  \--

CA: hey sol are you there   
TA: ye2, iim here.   
CA: are you still mad   
TA: ii want two 2ay ye2, iim 2tiill mad at you, but iid be a fuckiing liiar iif ii diid.   
TA: hurt ii2 more appropriiate.   
CA: im so sorry i hurt you   
TA: what took you 2o long two apologiize?   
CA: i wwas wworkin on somethin super important   
TA: liike?   
CA: a song   
CA: for you   
CA: if youll hear it   
TA: you wrote a 2ong for me?   
CA: yeah   
TA: diid you record iit for me?   
CA: no but i can hop on cam an you can see me play it   
TA: ...youre 2ober thii2 tiime riight?   
CA: of course im fuckin sober sol i got my guitar right here an im ready to go

By ready to go, of course, Eridan meant that the lights were off, and he had done his best to make it so his physical apearance was hard to see. The advantage of this method was, of course, no public recordings of Eridan singing sans autotuned existed, and he doubted that Sollux would recognize just his voice, with acoustics, instead of the complicated, bubbly beats of his normal songs.

TA: ii gue22... lemmiie log out of wow and iill 2end you the reque2t.   
CA: alright

Eridan's heart was pumping nervously. He wished Kanaya was here, or Feferi, even. This felt like the only way to go about confessing his love to Sollux, and he'd be damned if this didn't work. It didn't take long, not even two minutes later the video chat request was being sent. Eridan shakily hit okay and turn the laptop down a little bit, so that only the bottom half of his face was seen. The screen was blank for a moment, and then it faded into Sollux, who was curled up in a computer chair with a blanket, shirt just slightly too big, and slightly crooked teeth biting his bottom lip. Fucking perfect.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The words sent a shiver down Eridan's spine and he flashed a thumbs up, and spoke, voice whispery.

"Yeah, I can hear ya'."

"Your voice ith a lot deeper than I thought it'd be."

"Fuck you, Sol."

Sollux laughed a genuine laugh, smile growing across his face and cheeks darkening a little. Oh, god.

"Tho about that thong.. I dont have all night, you know." He looked expectant. Eridan grabbed his guitar from next to him and got comfortable, strumming a few notes before he actually started to play. It was slow and soft at first, fingers expertly dacing across the strings, before he started to sing. His voice shook slightly and Eridan mentally cursed himself, and did his best not to look at Sollux as he sang. He got more and more into it as he went, growing more and more confident with every single word. Sollux, on the other hand, had sank down into his chair, intently watching Eridan play. He had fullscreened the video, eyes wide and mouth open just slightly at the sight of those hands playing music specifically for him. He hadn't realized that Eridan might have actually been that good. In fact, he didn't know that Eridan Ampora, his least favorite celebrity, was even capable of hitting him with that effect, allowing him to feel the emotion behind every lyric. Even Eridan himself hadn't realized he was capable of producing that sort of raw emotion. When he had finished, fingers hovering above the guitar strings, he took a deep breath, hands shaking as he finally put the instrument aside.

"What did you think of it?" He was whispery again, heart still pumping. Sollux was quiet, and hurried to sit up, his blanket falling away as he did. He bent over in his chair to get it, and ended up knocking his head on the underside of the desk before he got back up, cheeks red and blanket clutched in one hand.

"You theriouthly wrote that?" His voice was small, unsure.

"Uh.. yeah."

"ED.." Sollux looked confused, trying to sort it out in his mind. Honestly, he hadn't expected anything like that. He took a breath, sold. "...I'm thorry that I.. you know, doubted how you felt about me. I thee it now. And.. I do feel the thame. And.. you can come thee me, if you want. I trutht you." Eridan nearly fell back, but maintained his posture, the best he could.

"W-what you mean I can actually come an' see you and ev-verythin'?" His stutter shined bright with his words, and he clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what exactly he had said. Sollux paused, eyebrows raising.

"Wath.. wath that a thtutter, ED?"

"No!"

"It wath! Holy thit! ED! Don't you ever make fun of my lithp again you fucking ath!" Sollux was half speaking, half laughing, pulling his blanket closer. "What the hell, why didnt you tell me you had a thutter?!"

"Because it's fuckin' embarrassin' an' you aint makin' it any better Sol! Back on topic!" Eridan was giving rushed whispers, trying to hide the laughter in his own voice. He didn't want to give himself away.

"Okay, okay. In all theriouthneth.. you can come thee me. I'll um, I'll take a week off work. Are you thure you have enough money for thith?"

"Oh, please, Sol. I'm fuckin' loaded."  
"Alright.. if you thay tho, rich boy. I'll email you what airport and city and town and all that good thtuff."

"You serious about this?"

"I wanna thee the man behind the guitar. Yeth, ED. I'm theriouth about thith. Look... I thort of liked you a long while ago. But I didn't want to thay anything, becauthe I didn't think you'd want to be with thomeone you couldn't touch. You theem like more of the phythical kind of guy. I ended up having thex with Aradia to try to thnap out of it, but I jutht felt guilty afterwardth. But I'm not thorry about it. Jutht.. be patient. I don't know when you'll be able to come over. But I'll let you know."


	8. Till The Ocean Takes Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til The Ocean Takes Us All - The Cat Empire  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xB6rSrzKvA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original draft for this is lost forever, so heres something completely different.

Dating Sollux wasn't all that different than being his best friend. Not that he and Sollux could really do much, over the internet. Of course they still regularly played WoW together, bickered over Pesterchum and everything they normally did together, with the added bonus of watching shows and movies at the same time (" 2o iit2 liike were doiing iit twogether") And, upon Sollux's request, pulling out his guitar and playing that sweet song Eridan had written during his low time. Eridan was happy. For the most part. Really. He was. Sort of. Kinda.

He rolled over on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Sollux had just logged off, regretfully admitting he had work in the morning and he couldn't stay up any later than he had, followed by a <3. Getting to know Sollux in the sense of being a boyfriend was.. interesting. One of the major perks was that Sollux finally was allowing Eridan to text him, and they would send pictures to each other when they were offline, documenting their days. Eridan was always super careful, of course. He held his phone in front of his face when he took pictures for Sollux, shielding himself, and never said much about work, save for interesting people he met that day. Sollux was talking more about himself, revealing what his days offline were like, more about his friends and family, about the way he lived and survived in the unknown town he resided in. Sometimes it pained Eridan to listen to it, when Sollux didn't have quite enough to eat or the day his car broke down and he missed work because it was too far to walk, and there wasn't a bus. Eridan did all that he could for Sollux from such a distance, he honestly did. Eridan had his ways, after all.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA]  began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

TA: ed.   
CA: yes   
TA: iive liiterally been home fiifteen miinute2.   
CA: and   
TA: a piizza guy ju2t came two the door, handed me a piizza and a mountaiin dew and 2aiid iit wa2 already paiid for.   
CA: wwoww sol youre a lucky guy i wwonder wwho coulda done that   
TA: ii dont know, an iinternet douchebag named eriidan miight have.   
CA: shit you caught me   
CA: buyin you a romantic dinner consistin of your favvorite kind a pizza an soda   
CA: shouldnt havve givven me your address so soon this kinda shit is gonna happen and there isnt jack shit you can do about it   
TA: ii dont even know what two 2ay.   
CA: but wwait theres more   
CA: i too havve a pizza of the exact same nature   
CA: an i wwas hopin that there might be some chance you wwanted to eat together   
TA: oh my god, ed, you diidnt.   
TA: thii2 ii2nt becau2e iim broke ii2 iit?   
CA: partially   
CA: im no kind of boyfriend if i cant keep you fed   
CA: noww come on ivve been wwaitin on the edge of my seat for you to get your pizza an log on   
TA: fuck.   
TA: youre the be2t, ed.   
TA: <3    
CA: <3   
TA: get on cam and eat wiith me.

Sollux sent the video request before Eridan had the chance to reply. He hurriedly panned his camera downwards, and sat cross legged, with his plate of pizza in his lap. He accepted, smiling wide to himelf when Sollux popped up on his screen. He looked thin, as always, in a little buttonup and black pants, staring up at the camera with those silly glasses of his. 

"Evening, ED." He reached over, pulling a piece of pizza out of his box. 

"Hey, Sol." Eridan's voice was whispery, and his mouth was barely at the top of the screen. The rest of him was just a shirt and jeans, the pizza being the main focal point of the image. "Good thing my pizza's still hot, been waitin' for a hell of a long time. 

"Well, /thome/ of uth went to work today." Sollux started chattering on about someone who called him about a 'virus' that turned out to be total bullshit in between bites. As Eridan listened, he piled through his first piece of pizza, eating quietly and quickly.

"Sol, why do ya' work there anyway? You could do a lot better, ya' know." The question made Sollux freeze up, and he went quiet, thinking for a moment. He sighed, putting his half-eaten slice down onto the top of his pizza box. 

"Well.. I'm a dropout, ED. I never went to college, and nobody will take me without a degree. Pluth I uh, can't afford to get a degree, even with the financial aid bullthit that'll undoubtedly put me in debt for the retht of my life." Ouch. Eridan had actually been to college. All of his expenses were all paid off. "What about you? Why don't you uthe /your/ degree? ... What did you even go for?" Eridan figured he could probably be truthful about this one. Sollux's questions about his personal life were growing more and more frequent, and Eridan had to spill sometime.

"Well.. I went for a major in history and a minor in music. Dunno if I ever mentioned it, but I fuckin' love history an' all that good stuff, 'specially about the wars. I wanted to be a history professor, or maybe do panels on some a' the famous wars in history but, it just hasn't worked out for me." Music won him over, after all. "'S all paid off so I ain't worried." Sollux raised an eyebrow at that.

"You thaid you lived alone, didnt you? I get that you're loaded but how though? You work in a clothing place, right?"

"Well, y'know. Did some uh, music stuff on the side an' got paid real nice. Used the money for that an' some of my personal savings for payin' shit off." That was sort of accurate. Really sort of. Eridan shifted, grabbing another slice of his pizza. Sollux went back to eating his, and things were silent for a moment before Sollux spoke up again.

"Do you remember.. when you thaid you lied about a lot of thingth?"

"Uh.. yeah."

"Why did you lie to me? I mean.. I feel like you're being more truthful with me but I thtill feel like you're lying thometimeth." It was to the point, at least, and Eridan hummed, thinking of what he could possibly even say about it.

"Sol.. look. I can see why you're all worried about it an' all, but even if its pretty stupid, ya' just gotta trust me on this. I'm bein' truthful with ya' now. Honest."

"Okay.. and another thing."

"Yes?"

"Why do you never thow me your face?"

That was a question Eridan wasn't sure how to answer. He paused, unsure. He reached up and ran a ringless hand through his hair, sighing. "'Cause.. I dunno.. 'm shy." It was in the ballpark for the actual reason, at least. "I feel like you wont like me as much if you saw it."

"Oh my god, you're tho fucking cute. Are you theriouthly too thy to thow me your face? Aw. You don't have much to impreth, ED you realize that, right?" He looked amused now, the serious tones completely washed off of Sollux's face. Eridan snorted in response, shaking his head.

"Dont act that way, Sol. You're my boyfriend, 'course I wanna impress you. You're the only one I'm worried about impressin', an' believe me, I'm built to impress. Can ya' blame a guy?"

"Okay.. well... I really with you would thow me what your face ith like. Pleathe?" 

"One a' these days, Sol." This was making Eridan increasingly nervous. "Promise ya' that you'll see my unarguably handsome face soon enough."

Eridan went to bed that night running through every possible reaction Sollux could possibly have to his identity. He knew that the reaction would probably be bad, but a guy could dream. He could only hope that in the end, things would work out and Sollux wouldn't leave him just because Eridan was .. who he was. When he thought about it more, he realized that it was a very real possibility that Sollux would blow up on him, leave him, and never speak to him again. The thought of it caused Eridan to panic, and he was positive he had never actually lost that much sleep over something in quite a long time. He tossed and turned all night, reluctantly getting up in the morning and making sure to use extra concealer under his eyes in order to hide the dark circles underneath. Eridan had things to do today, and look like shit wasn't on the list of things to do. He couldn't let his worries over his relationship with Sollux interrupt with his work.

Not at all.


	9. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I - Ingrid Michaelson  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvMVCHhwTPs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a couple links to this fic in the erisol tag on tumblr, and just about melted. thank you for the support!!

"Come on, don't ya' think we could work real well together?" The man siting across the table from Eridan was giving him the shudders. How much grease was in this guy's hair? He had a cigarette tucked behind his ear, and his jacket pocket had the box it came from sticking out of it. Of course, they were menthols. Eridan squinted for a moment, taking note of the messy, smudged eyeliner under the other male's eyes, and the way he was trying to discreetly pour more creamer into his coffee. 

"Uh.. no." Eridan wanted to be polite, he really did. "Look, what-- what was your name again?"

"Cronus."

"Cronus, right. Listen, I ain't lookin' for any musical help at the moment. Like I ever was. I'm not interested in doin' a duet with ya' either an' helpin' you get a career in the music biz. This isn't a charity. But I'll give ya' a kiss--" Oh god please no. "-- or take a picture with ya', sign your guitar, whatever. But I'm not singin' with you. My tail only shakes to my own beats, understand?" Eridan stirred his frappe idly with his straw, looking more bored than ever. Why did Eridan just have to go to this cafe today? Why was this guy even talking to him?

"A kiss? Please and thank you, but why don't we just get a whole hotel in the process? I guarantee you there isn't any man like me, babe." He grinned, leaning forward just a little bit more across the table. Eridan leaned back in response, scowling. 

"How about 'no'? You ain't gettin' shit out of me so why don't we just end this conversation an' go back to our lives? If you're that desperate for help start lookin' elsewhere. I don't wanna pair up with you. Now, I don't got all day. Business ta' attend to, you know. Like writin' my own music, and talkin' to the only guy on this planet I wanna get down an' dirty with. So go barkin' up some other tree, scamp." Eridan got up, taking his frappe with him. He didn't wanna spend another moment in this guy's company. He pivoted and headed out of the cafe, hips swaying as he walked. He was trying to prove a point more than anything. When he got outside, he pulled out his phone, in the middle of sending a one-handed text to Sollux about the encounter. The bell to the cafe run again and Cronus came bumbling out, coffee half-spilled down the side of his cup and dripping off of one hand and guitar case gripped in the other.

"Now just wait! Come on, can't you at least listen to what I've got? Do me a solid, babe, and at least send it to some people! I'll give you my number!" Eridan paused and turned around, eyebrows raised. He looked Cronus over again, a smirk fleeting before he turned to hold his phone up, abandoning his text mid-formation and switching quickly to his phone's video function. Cronus was hurriedly pulling something out of his wallet-- a card with his name and number on it. He handed it to Eridan, who promptly took it with his free hand.

"One chance, Cro, an' thats all I got time for. I'm a busy, busy lil' bee, don't you know that? Go on, start." Eridan sugarcoated his words a little. In reality, he had nowhere to be for a solid few hours. Cronus all but dropped his coffee, hurriedly placing it on the ground by his feet. He grabbed his guitar and didn't take any time to tune it. It must have been pretuned-- maybe he was a street musician? He looked poor enough to be one, Eridan figured. Cronus gave a quick few strums and a shaky breath, before he started to sing, instrumentals almost forgotten into a few lines in. Eridan was trying his hardest not to laugh, focusing instead on sipping his frappe, phone still held out in front of him, capturing all of the embarrassing majesty that was Cronus playing guitar and singing. His lyrics didn't make sense; they were obviously mostly fodder. The music itself wasn't very good, and sounded like it needed a lot of working on. He was sure anyone could find it funny. As the song progress, Eridan pretended to be interested, wondering who he should send the video to. Feferi, for sure. Sollux? More than likely. He was bound to get a kick out of this asshole. Then again, on the subject of sending it to Sollux... would Sollux suspect anything if Eridan just sent him a video of a guy trying to get famous by singing to Eridan? Maybe it was best to start slow with the whole revealing he was famous ordeal. Any questions Sollux had.. well.. Eridan would just have to answet them when the time came. Cronus finished playing and put down his guitar, out of breath.

"How was that, Eridan? I did great didn't I? Y'know, I got a lot of other songs and I'm a lot better with, you know, electronic stuff. On the computer. But I've been working real hard on the guitar, you know? Didn't you start off with the guitar? Why don't you let some of your acoustic stuff out onto the internet sometime? I bet your range of listeners will increa--"

"No. Thanks for uh, singin' to me though.." Eridan chuckled, trying to sound impressed. "I'll be sure to put this video on my computer, send a couple emails. The works." He was also being increasingly careful with his words-- he was sending this video to Sollux, after all. Cronus smiled, looking more excited as he zipped his guitar back into the case. In the process, though, he kicked his coffee over, and unleashed a string of curses that Eridan most certainly caught on camera, as well. By now, though, he had nearly forgotten he was still recording. This kind of thing had happened before-- fans walking up and offering to play Eridan a song, or perhaps try to leech off of him in order to get famous too.

"Shit. Y'know-- can you just uh, cut that out of the video? That ain't cool, I don't normally kick my drinks over like that."

"Sure thing, Cro."

"And another thing?" Cronus sounded hopeful, looking a little embarrassed now.

"Shoot."

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a huge fan of yours."

"I wont." Eridan turned off the video on his phone and shoved it into his pocket, reaching for his frappe. He didn't feel bad about probably laughing at this tool behind his back. He most certainly was trying too hard, anyway. "See ya' on the flipside." He turned and started to head off, walking quickly and turning down the first corner he came across. The farther away he got from that greasy creep the better. Eridan walked around the area for a bit longer, sipping on his frappe, until he reached the little parking lot where his car sat. Eridan climbed in, slamming the door shut behind him, and relaxed, almost-empty cup going in its proper place. He let out a chuckle at the memory of Cronus, and pulled out his phone. He quickly sent the video to Sollux, Feferi, and his agent, waiting before it had sent to everyone before plugging his phone up to start playing music. He was most certainly excited to see what all of them had to say about it.

 

* * *

 

'lol that guys fucking crazy. He needs to take professional lessons instead of singing to stars in the streets. R u getting ready for your interview with whats her name yet because im not going to come pick you up this time. im too busy for that. dont forget. 3pm. be there on time.' Eridan chuckled at the reply his agent gave him about the video of Cronus. He tapped back a quick reply, smiling to himself. His agent was always the first to respond to his messages, always on top of the ball. He was her special boy, after all, her discovery, her pride and joy. He was also her little shit, her rascal, her fucking idiot. But what could you expect out of the borderline alcoholic, middle aged woman who used to be a soccer mom? Nothing but the best, of course. He assured her that he was on his way home now to have lunch and get ready, and that he wouldn't be even a minute late. 

Feferi's reply came next. Eridan was midway through his lunch, half chewing a bite of his chicken wrap, when his phone was alive and buzzing with what was obviously going to be an excited text from the girl. And he was right in that assumption. ')(A)(A --ERIDAN! W)(Y DID YOU -EV-EN GIV-E )(IM )(OP-E? YOUR-E SUC)( A DOUC)(-E! )(e really is bad t)(oug)(. Just saying.' How the fuck did she find time to keep up her ridiculous typing quirk over text message? Why did her iPhone even allow it? Eridan rolled his eyes. He wondered about it way too much. He kept his own typing quirk native to Pesterchum, as did Sollux, thank goodness. Though it was weird for the both of them the first time they texted each other, seeing their words sans quirk. They got used to it quickly, though.

Sollux's reply didn't come until Eridan was at home, and on the computer. Not even a minute after he logged in to Pesterchum, he got a message from Sollux.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium  [CA} \--

TA: youre back!  
TA: al2o, what the fuck wa2 that viideo you 2ent me?  
TA: why wa2 that diirty grea2er wannabe 2iingiing two you?  
CA: hell if i fuckin knoww i wwas just tryin to get all situated at that cafe wwe wwere in front of  
CA: funny though right  
CA: he wwas so bad  
TA: okay, ye2, he wa2 terriible, thii2 ii2 true.  
TA: he 2aiid he wa2 your fan though...  
CA: i told you before i did some music stuff on the side  
CA: lil gatherins and concerts an the like  
CA: dont wworry about it  
TA: okay... that2 not 2hiifty at all.  
TA: and another thiing.  
CA: wwhat  
TA: ii2 that what your voiice alway2 2ound2 liike?

Oh. Right. Up until then, Eridan had been half-whispering to Sollux when they talked over cam, never using his real voice or letting his accent show through. He could feel his cheeks heating up drastically. How could he have let that slip? But on the other hand.. Sollux had to know his real voice sometime, didn't he?

CA: uh  
CA: yeah  
CA: sorry  
CA: i knoww my accents kinda dumb i try to hide it and its a lot better if im not actually speakin and just wwhisperin like i do wwith you  
TA: aww, that2 why you whii2per like that?  
CA: yeah  
TA: alriight, ed. iill let you off the hook for being two cute for me two handle riight now.  
TA: ii had the wor2t day at work.  
CA: evvery day is the wworst day for you  
CA: and youre alwways callin me the fuckin drama queen  
TA: iim 2eriiou2.  
CA: care to share  
TA: well.

Eridan listened quietly, Or rather, read. He wasn't sure what to say to Sollux now. Every time Sollux found out something new about him, Eridan was so scared Sollux would realize who he was right away. It made him scared, panicked even. Of course, he didn't let Sollux know this, and went about his evening as usual. They ended up bitching each other out over something ingame, but that was fine. It wasn't anything new for the pair of them, and perhaps, it made things a little better. Like this were still the way they had always been between the two. Eridan ended up not going to sleep until the sun was about to come up, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, wondering how all of this was going to turn out.

Not too many states away, a certain Sollux Captor was staring at his phone, squinting. He was listening to the dialogue in the video Eridan had texted to him, racking his brain. Where had he heard that voice before?


	10. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power Of Love - I Fight Dragons  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl6Ery4Q_uE

"Tho what are you doing now?" Sollux was on speakerphone, the cellphone sitting daintily on the side of the sink.

"I'm dryin' my hair, Sol. I just rinsed out the bleach." 

"Arent you doing jutht part of it? Why do you need to wath all your hair?"

"'Cause its easier to just wash all of it when you do it. I'm just doin' a streak."

"Thath really gay of you."

"I know." Eridan laughed, the sound echoing around his bathroom. He tossed away his towel, and reached to separate the very unhappy, bleached section of hair that he had nearly fried. "But c'mon. It'll be cute." 

"Like I'd know, you won't even tell me what your face is like. Ath. I with I wath there, then I could thee." Sollux scoffed into the phone, and there was a creaking sound, probably him leaning back in his computer chair or something of the like. "You thouldn't do purple. You thould do red or blue. Or both."

"Technically I am doing both, thank you very much, seein' as purple is the product a' the two. Use your brain, numbnuts."

"Fuck off. I'm jutht thaying, red and blue ith way better than purple. Yellow ith better than purple. Purple ith the wortht."

"An' yet, yellow an' purple go so well together. Don't you agree?" It was true. Eridan had somehow managed to get Sollux to coordinate their characters in-game to a yellow and purple color scheme, 'so evveryonell knoww wwe belong to each other'. It was corny and cheesy and Sollux had protested, but in the end, he ended up loving it. Eridan was also debating doing a yellow and purple outfit for the next time he got to be on some kind of stage or in front of some kind of camera. He had just the right scarf... 

"Yeah, yeah. Jutht becauthe I'm giving in to your crazy obthethion of having uth be the cutetht couple in WoW or whatever doethnt mean I agree it lookth good together." 

"Sooooooooooool!" Eridan whined, snapping on a pair of plastic gloves and grabbing for the bottle of purple hair dye. "Dont shoot me out a' the sky, I'm flyin' high an' I'm not ready ta' die..." He hummed softly, and then froze, cheeks flushing as he realized what he had done. Those were his lyrics, his fucking lyrics from the opening song for the tour he had gone on, the one that Sollux had seen. 

"Ew, are you quoting one of Amporath thongth? Jeeze, ED, you're ath bad ath KK. He hathnt thut up about him thince that thtupid kith he got from the guy." Eridan could almost hear Sollux rolling his eyes. "It probably wathnt even that great." Eridan felt his heart drop a little, but went on with his business, not wanting his feelings about the comment show.

"I dunno, I heard he was a pretty fuckin' good kisser. Doesn't matter to me though, not like I'll ever kiss 'em. What I'm concerned with is how good of a kisser I am, personally. I hear I'm pretty fuckin' good too." Eridan smiled to himself, deciding he was clever and sly and nobody could tell him otherwise. 

"Oh really now? You're a good kither?" Sollux cooed into the phone. "When are you gonna prove that to me?" 

"Ummmm... soon. You gotta give me at least a couple more months, Sol. I got shit to do, can't just call off whenever I want an' go on trips to see cute boys, y'know." The subject of the visit always bothered him. As much as Eridan wanted to get the fuck on with it and go sweep Sollux off his feet, he couldn't bring himself to book a flight. What if everything went wrong?

"What if I came to thee you? New York ithnt all that far off. It'd jutht be a couple hour flight, wouldn't it?" Ffffuuuuck.

"I dunno, Sol. See.. heres the thing.." Eridan braced himself, idly spreading more dye into the bleached streak of hair. "On the subject a' flyin' to me... I might have lied about New York. I USED to live there." There was dead silence on the other line, before Sollux spoke up, sounding irritated.

"Oh, great. You lied about where you live too. Where the fuck even are you then?"

"Florida..." There was a heavy sigh from Sollux's end of the call, and he was quiet for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"Are you really being truthful with me, ED? I don't know when you're lying and when you're not. Why the fuck did you lie to me to thtart with?" It was an understandably sore subject. Eridan hated himself for tangling himself up in that web, but he had to do what he had to do sometimes.

"Because.. I ain't exactly ... look, i don't usually lie to people like that, 'specially cuties like your sweet lil' self, but .. I'll tell you why. Just not right now, alright? I promise you on everythin' I got that one a' these days I'll show you my face an' I'll let you come to my house an' everything will be a lot better an' there won't be any fuckin' lies anymore. Please, just trust me, alright? I'm just hopin' you'll still like the real me, you know." Especially since he knew for a damn fact that Sollux hated him. There wasn't anything that would change that, was there? The next few days passed without incident. 

* * *

 

"KK. Are you theriouth right now?" Several states away from a certain Ampora, Sollux Captor flopped down onto his worn couch, phone clutched in his hand. He never let go of it, always anticipating the next text from his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I'm serious! Now shut the fuck up, the interview is going to be on in five minutes and I just want to see if he talks about any more upcoming concerts. Maybe, just MAYBE, I had a really good fucking time at the one we went to, and I'm very interested in going to another one, you got that? Please, Sollux, I'm not even begging you. I'm demanding you let me have this moment of light into my otherwise dark and damp life, thank you very much." Karkat was plopped down beside him, hair a disheveled mess and determination on his face. He grabbed the remote for the television, switching over to the channel it needed to be on.

"You only want to go to another concert of hith becauthe he thtarted macking on you. Didn't he only do that for your birthday? Chritht, you've got thuch a hardon for that guy ith abtholutely ridiculouth." Sollux rolled his eyes, deciding to just deal with having to watch the stupid interview without too much complaint, considering that Karkat had paid for their pizza earlier that evening. 

"You're just jealous because your faggy ass didn't get a kiss from him. Speaking of fags, hows your little internet boyfriend? Oh what was his name, Eridan? I bet you're only dating him because that's his name. I bet you're a closet Ampora fan. You fucking freak." Karkat taunted, though of course, Sollux knew he was genuinely interested. He may not show it like other people, but he was. 

"Heth doing jutht fine, if you're wondering. Heth probably watching thith interview right now, too, you know." 

The two boys bickered back and forth before it came on, signaled by a dramatic effect on the television and a hand clamped over Sollux's mouth mid-sentence and a hurried 'shut the fuck up' from Karkat. They watched the bit on the talk show in silence. It started off like any other, the talk show host announcing who she was having onstage today, and then they panned over to the side of the stage, where none other than Eridan Ampora strutted out. He was dressed to 'impress' as always, with his tight black jeans, expensive leather boots, and a black buttonup. He had a bright yellow tanktop underneath the buttonup, which seemed odd, especially with the.. streak of bright purple hair that barely brushed against the thick rimmed glasses resting on Eridan's nose. Sollux honed in on that streak of purple, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what to say, just stared, and for once in his life was soaking up every detail of Ampora's face, the sound of his voice and the words he said. No, it didn't matter what he had to say. Sollux stayed transfixed on him, his speaking pattern and voice soaking in, and alarms going off in his mind. When the bit was over he got up quickly, running to the bathroom and locking himself inside the small room. Back against the wall, he slid down to rest in the floor, phone clutched in his hand as he logged into Pesterchum. Eridan wasn't online, but that didn't matter. Sollux had questions, and Eridan had answers.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]  \--

TA: hey, ed.   
TA: diid you know that ampora had a biit wiith 2ome talk2how ho2t aiir twoday? becau2e ii ju2t watched iit wiith kk.   
TA: iit ju2t 2o happen2 ii wanted two know 2omethiing about hiim. and who el2e two a2k than hii2 biigge2t fan?   
TA: call me.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA} ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]  \--


	11. If I Had You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I Had You - Adam Lambert  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trivia: 'if i had you' is the song that originally inspired this fic  
> ....over six months ago

He hesitantly hit the call button once he got to Sollux's contact name. It rang once, twice, before Sollux picked up.

"Eridan."

"Uh.. heeeey, Sol.." He rubbed the back of his neck, face growing hot and heart thumping in his chest. Did Sollux figure him out? Of course he fucking did. Sollux wasn't stupid.

"Don't you fucking 'hey Thol' me. Tho, are you going to tell me your full name? Or do I need to trace your phone number and find out who you really are?" He snapped from the other line. Someone else's voice dcould be heard in the background, one that Eridan vaguely remembered. "I'm not thtupid, Eridan. Ith not like I have cable televithion or anything. I'm jutht kind of curiouth about why you jutht happened to put a 'cute lil' thtreak a' purple'"-- He did a very, very poor imitation of Eridan's accent -- "in your hair jutht dayth before a certain celebrity did. Could you altho pleathe explain to me why you have the exact thame fucking accent and voice? Oh, and thpeaking pattern? Becauthe I'd really like thome goddamn anthwerth here."

"Sol just-- slow-w dow-wn-- goddamn shit fuck I'm stutterin' all ov-ver the goddamn place here! Giv-ve me a second to breathe!" Eridan gulped, feeling his eyes well up. This wasn't how he wanted it to go. Why couldn't it have just been a gradual thing? Why did Sollux's stupid fucking friend want to watch the talk show that day?

"Yeah, I'll give you a thecond to breathe once you give me thome thtraightforeward anthwerth for once, Eridan."

"Look-- Sol, c'mon. Calm down. Breathe. One thing at a time. I promise I'm bein' truthful. Okay-- I'm not lyin', alright? You got that? Are you gonna listen to me?" Eridan's voice cracked a little, but he tried to keep things under control. He made his way into his bedroom, loading up Pesterchum on the laptop as he spoke. "I, in all truth an' honesty, don't wanna answer any a' those questions."

"Of courthe you don't. Of courthe you fucking want to dodge around and avoid everything jutht like you alwayth do. You never give me thtraight anthwerth. Why am I even thtill with your thorry fucking lying ath? I could do tho much bett--" Sollux was cut off by a video chat request from Eridan, who was actually sitting at his desk this time, face in full view. Sollux hung up the phone, and their webcams began loading up as they connected to each other on the video.

On one side, there was Eridan, glasses off and cheeks pink, hair a mess and the obvious signs of his eyeliner beginning to run from nearly crying. He looked scared, pitiful even, eyes wide. He hadn't been this scared in a good while, and he thought he was going to puke. Oh, if only Kanaya, or better yet, Feferi were here to walk him through this!

On the other side there was nothing. Just a computer chair, and the slamming of a bedroom door. Faintly, Sollux could be heard saying something, that he would just be a minute and he had to talk to his boyfriend about something important. He sauntered over to the computer, plopping down at the chair, glancing up at the webcam feed for a moment before at the keyboard, then back at the webcam.

"Thath all I needed to thee, Eridan." Sollux was gentle, almost too gentle with the way he said it. He gave Eridan another glance, the uncertainty written all over his face. Eridan let a tear escape, followed by another one. His eyeliner ran down his face, causing a faint, dark streak down one of his cheeks.

"Sol, please don't leav-ve me, I was scared you w-wouldn't w-wanna be w-with me if you knew-w.." Eridan wiped moisture off of his face, smudging more of his eyeliner around. "Just-- just hear me out, alright?" Sollux stared at him, and nodded, giving the green light. Eridan took a breath and looked around, the distress obvious on his face. It was clear that tears didn't suit a man with a face like his. "Just.. okay. I really, really, really fuckin'.. like you an'-- I think I might actually lov-ve you, Sol. An' I w-was so-- so scared!" He was trying his best to stay coherent, more tears trailing down his cheeks. He sniffled, rather loudly, and took a breath before trying to go on. "This isn't-- this isn't how-w I w-wanted it to go. You hate me! You hate ev-verythin' I am an' w-what I do an' how-w society portrays me! W-what kind of guy w-wouldn't be scared a' that, Sol? I just.. I just.. you know-w how-w upset I w-was w-when I found out you all had backstage tickets to that concert? I almost threw-w up 'cause I w-was so upset an' nerv-vous an' I don't get nerv-vous, don't you get it? And w-when I told you I liked you an' I w-was drunk, I stayed on my bed cryin' for days w-while I w-wrote you that song a' mine... please try to understand, I just w-wanna be the man ta' make you happy an' to lov-ve you an' hav-ve you lov-ve me too, 'cause there's nobody else like you. An' I don't care if w-we fight or bicker or tear each other up w-with our w-words, I just w-want-- I just w-want to be yours. Don't leav-ve, please." Eridan choked out another sob, doubling over in his chair. More squeaky noises came from him, obvious signs of him crying harder. He just didn't want to go any farther while he was on camera. Sollux was quiet, looking down at his lap. Eventually, he spoke, and Eridan sat straight back up when he did.

"Eridan... Eridan, I don't know if I can do thith. Ith .. Ith too much. Now that I know who you are.. I don't know. Becauthe you're right, I do hate you. I hate everything about you. I want to yell at you and tell you how thtupid you act on camera, but I altho want to .. I want to kith you. I want to kith you until you're bruithed, and I want to meth up your hair and tear your clotheth off and bend you over, and thow you how fucking mad I am at you for not telling me thooner. If-- if you had told me when we thtarted dating, I wouldn't be tho incredibly pithed off at you right now." He was speaking calmly, almost too calmly. "The wortht part of it ith that I wath falling in love with you, too. But... Eridan. I need time to think about thith." His voice cracked on the last couple words, and the sound sent a shiver down Eridan's spine. It was one thing for him to cry, but for Sollux to cry? That was unacceptable.

"Okay okay, just-- please. I-- I really do w-wanna be w-with you. I'll do anythin' to make you happy, you know-w that." Eridan was trying to calm down, his words coming out fast. "You're one a' the best boyfriends I'v-ve ev-ver had in my life ev-ven though you're so far aw-way, an' if you keep me I'll drop ev-verythin' and fly you out here, an' you can do anythin' to me that you w-want ev-ven if you're gonna leav-ve a big ole' handprint across my face before anythin' else hap--"

"Ath appealing ath thlapping you ith, I. Need. A. Minute. Thlow. Down. ... I'll.. I'm gonna go tell KK. Can I tell KK?"

"W-whatev-ver, Sol. If he w-wants proof or w-whatev-ver, I'll send you a selfie."

"Thure."

With that, Sollux hung up. No hearts with his hands, no blowing kisses at the camera. No faux argument over who had to turn off their webcam first, and no debate over if it was too late or too early to go to bed. The silence around Eridan was suddenly heavy, and he grabbed his phone, sending a recent picture of himself to Sollux anyway, and then turned off his phone. If he could pause the entire world, Eridan would, because right then and there, he wished that life wouldn't go on. He wished he had a moment, just a moment to himself, where nothing happened, and time didn't continue on, just so he could cry in peace, and take all the time in the world that he needed in order to recover from what had just happened.

* * *

 

Eridan didn't hear from Sollux for a full week.

 

Until that point, Feferi was staying with him, doing everything she could to keep him from doing something rash. She would let him lay with his head in her lap, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes and down onto her legs. Her fingers would run through his unstyled hair, trying to soothe him with her soft words of encouragement. She knew what it was like to have her heart broken, and Eridan had been there for her each and every time. It was only fair that he could hug her waist and cry, breath hitching every so often. She would stay up much too late and watch bad romantic comedies with him, pulling him closer underneath the blankets in order to soothe him when he began to get emotionally invested in the movie, tears threatening to spill down his face. They went to all of their favorite restaraunts, and even went out shopping, something hey hadn't done together in quite some tme. Feferi stayed the night every single night, tangled up with Eridan in his bed, legs twined, whispering the next day's plans to him until he went to sleep.

When Sollux did contact Eridan, it was over the phone. He nearly threw up, and had to put Sollux on speakerphone, due to the insistence of Feferi, who wanted to listen in. Just to make sure.

"Alright, Sol.. so.. what do you want to do?" Eridan's voice wavered a little. He was scared of what was coming next. Sollux was bound to break up with him, to reject everything he was.

"Well.. it took a lot of thinking and.. I do want to be with you. But I'm jutht not thure if ith the betht thing for uth." Eridan could feel his face falling, all hope he had being crushed. Sollux continued. "But I want to try to make it work. And ith not becauthe you're rich or famouth or whatever. I can care leth about that. Ith becauthe I know you. I know the Eridan Ampora who thcreamth at hith computer when he geth killed in PvP. I know the Eridan that fallth athleep in front of hith computer after long raidth, and the Eridan that .. the Eridan that devoteth everything he hath to a boy that he'th never theen in perthon." There was a crackling sigh from Sollux's end of the line, and he continued, voice echoing around the world. "And.. and thath why I want you to come thee me. I want you to come here, and thee how I live. I want you to thee my houthe and everything that I am. I'm thcared now, ED. I'm thcared that.. becauthe I'm jutht a nobody, an extra, you won't want to be with me. I'm poor and unknown. I eat cheap food and live in a cheap neighborhood, and I don't wath my hair ath often ath I thould."

"Sol, I don't care about any a' that! I just want to be with you! I don't care if you're poor or rich or whatever else you might be scared of. I lov--"

"Don't you thay you love me until after we've kithed, you overemotional thack of thit." Eridan paused, eyes widening. And then he smiled, beginning to laugh. Feferi, of course, looked absolutely appalled, and she couldn't help but to speak.  
"Eridan!! Why are you laughing? Oh my god, he is so rude! How do you like him!?" She squealed, shoving against Eridan's side. That only made him laugh harder, and suddenly Sollux was getting riled up too.

"Eridan Ampora! Wath I on thpeakerphone? Who the fuck ith that? Ith that that Feferi chick? The heard everything! You little thit! I'm going to kick your ath later, I thwear to fucking god--"

"Yeah, yeah, you are, I believe you!" Eridan took a breath, calming down from his laughing fit. It was insane how much better he felt now, as if the weight of the world had suddenly lifted off of his shoulders. "Sol. Okay. I'll come see you. I'll stay for two weeks an' give it a fair chance. Does that sound good ta' you?"

"Yeth. When are you coming?"

"The minute I can make travelin' arrangements. An' that'll be soon, Sol." 

He was dropping everything for Sollux. Appointments were either cancelled or rearranged, a photo shoot was rescheduled and a plane ticket was purchased. When the day of his flight came, Eridan was ready, with two bags packed full of clothes and the necessities, a hopeful heart, and a smile on his face.


	12. Honey To The Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey To The Bee - Billie Piper  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtT4MWzohRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! thanks for the support while i wasn't updating this fic! im sorry about how long this chapter took. i had to rewrite it 3 or 4 times before I was happy with it.

Eridan always liked riding on planes. There was something about seeing the world from so high up, watching the land below him go by. He always pulled a few strings in order to have a window seat, with nobody sharing that row with him unless they absolutely had to, and next to the restrooms so he didn't have to walk so far to get to them. It was a matter of bribing, and Eridan usually got his way. He had a bag up in storage and one down next to his feet, the minimum amount of bags he could have without having to use the luggage storage, and really, who has time to stand around and wait for their suitcases to roll on by? Not Eridan. He had things to do and people to see, all of which were named Sollux Captor. Normally he would take a private jet or something of the like, but Eridan really didn't want to draw attention to himself right now. He wore one of his favorite disguises, just a simple black beanie that would hide the vibrant streak of purple in his dark hair, sunglasses instead of his thick hipster-esque frames (which were, undoubtably, packed away somewhere safe), a baggy purple hoodie, tight jeans and bright purple converse. This one had yet to fail him when he wanted to stay undercover. 

The plane ride was only a handful of hours long. It didn't matter to Eridan anyway, seeing as he was curled up in his seat, book in hand and his earbuds in, blasting music. It wasn't his own music, not this time. He had a habit of listening to mostly other pop artists, but he was flexible when it came to bands. After he became famous, it was almost weird to listen to other pop artists, especially after meeting, befriending, and occasionally partying with them. But at the same time, it was wonderful sharing stories behind every song, what lyric actually means what, and revealing hidden meanings to each other. There were so many that struck closer to home than Eridan had ever imagined, he almost considered doing a cover album of all the ones that affected him more than they had before. He already came up with a title for it and everything-- 'Impressions'. He imagined that the album art would have a pile of CDs sitting on a bed, all from his famous friends, with the track lists splayed out with them, and the hints of exposed disks shining in the folds of the sheets... he smiled to himself as he skipped to the next song. One of the best parts about making music was picking the album art, or at least Eridan thought so. Someone else might think differently. Of course, he loved all parts of making albums-- writing the songs, recording the vocals and music, choosing song orders and taking photos for the cover art, and of course naming it. It would be a while before Eridan pumped out another album, he knew. And that was fine- it wasn't like Eridan was a struggling musician. Not anymore. He could hold his own if he decided to take a break from writing music. With the addition of Sollux being a real, in-person entity in his life, Eridan was positive he wouldn't be writing too much more for a while. He had other things to worry about.

Eridan had been completely lost in his book when the flight attendant, a pretty young thing with a nametag reading 'Candice' stuck to her chest, tapped on his shoulder to rouse him from his trashy romance novel. He pulled out one of his earbuds, and looked up at her, silently admiring the light, wavy hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She must take very good care of it. 

"Sir? The plane is landing soon." Her voice was creamy, and Eridan smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank ya'." He started getting his things together, packing a water bottle he bought mid-flight away into his bag. The plane began to descend, and with its descent, Eridan's heart started pumping at the thought that Sollux was down there. He was in that airport they were about to land at, waiting on Eridan's flight to arrive. He was there, with his silly glasses and messy hair. It was hard to imagine how Sollux was feeling right then. Was he just as nervous as Eridan was? Or was he indifferent? Was this a big deal to his boyfriend? It damn well had better be, Eridan thought. It felt like it took forever for the plane to land,the slow decline agonizing. Eridan suddenly regretted taking a seat all the way in the back of the plane, but the pros outweighed the cons. Soon enough, he had both his bags in hand, and was pushing his way through the plane. Other passengers didn't have their shit together quite as well as Eridan did, apparently. Huffing, he made his way off of the plane, and picked his way inside of the airport. A nervous, gnawing feeling was growing inside him, one that he almost didn't recognize as being truly, undoubtedly nervous about something. He almost couldn't do it. But Eridan pushed on, seeking out the waiting area quickly. There was a group of people standing around, surveying the passengers that were steadily flowing out into the airport. Some of them ran to their loved ones, and some of them simply kept walking. Did they just come home from a trip? Who knew. The longer it took for Eridan to find Sollux, the lower his heart sank. What if Sollux didn't come? He grabbed his phone from his pocket and nervously turned it on. Each passing second that his phone spent booting up made Eridan more and more anxious about the situation. His phone buzzed once with a single text, and that was it.

It wasn't from Sollux.

Rather, it was from an unknown number with the same area code as Sollux. Eridan opened it quickly, brow furrowing.

'Hey. I know you don't know this number, but this is Sollux's best friend, Karkat. He's too much of a bitch ass pansy to come pick you up, so I have to do it. It's fucking annoying for me and I hope you know I'm going way out of my goddamn way to do this for you guys. I'll be about half an hour late. It's pretty weird meeting his boyfriend before he does. I don't even know what you look like, so tell me what you're wearing when you land.' 

Oh, great. Eridan frowned, half relieved that it wasn't Sollux, and sort of upset that Sollux wasn't even there. He had gotten all worked up for nothing. But.. on the other hand.. Eridan smiled to himself, suddenly realizing what an opportunity he had here. It looks like Sollux hadn't told Karkat who Eridan actually was, after all. He shot a text to Sollux, his feelings of being nervous washed away by giddiness.

'hey sol the plane landed, why are you sending kar to get me? did you tell him who i was? he sent me a text and it doesnt sound like he has any fucking clue who hes dealing with here.' Eridan hit send and rushed off to the bathroom, aiming to check his appearance before Karkat got there. His phone buzzed while he was leaning in to the mirror, trying to make sure he looked at least half decent. 

'no i didnt tell him, i got freaked out. also, im cleaning my house. almost done.' Eridan sighed, and sent a short reply to Sollux, saying he'd be there soon and not to worry so much about how clean his house was. Now for the fun part. Eridan replied to Karkat's text with a short description of what he was wearing, smiling to himself as he wandered back to the waiting areas, bags in tow. All he had to do was wait, and in a weird way, being picked up by Karkat was exciting for him. Eridan leaned against the wall, bags resting safely next to him, phone in hand. All he had to do was wait. It didn't take long before someone was tapping him on the shoulder, the touch hesitant and light. Eridan turned around, shoving his phone into his pocket with a practiced motion. 

"Are.. you Karkat?" He used the same breathy tone he used to use with Sollux, before he started talking normally. The short, albino boy in front of him stared upwards, mouth pressed into a thin line. Briefly, Eridan remembered how soft those lips actually were, and it looked like Karkat's nails weren't all done up this time around. Interesting.

"Yeah. I'm guessing I got the right guy here, so come on. I fucking hate being in airports if I don't necessarily need to be." He reached down to take one of Eridan's bags, and Eridan grabbed the other one, keeping in close step with Karkat as they walked out. Neither of them spoke, but Eridan wouldn't lie about how he was feeling at the moment. Anxious, nervous, excited. Everything wrapped up into one ball of emotion. They got out of the airport without any problem, and Karkat led Eridan out to a small, surprisingly nice car. It was unlocked with a click, bags put in the trunk, and before he knew it, Eridan was climbing into the passenger's seat, heart thumping. Karkat climbed in on he driver's side, and got right down to business when it came to pulling out of the parking lot and heading off, just barely above the speed limit. He also spoke first.

"So it's not a far drive, but its almost to the city limits because Sollux chose a shitty place to live. You're not some kinda rich boy, are you?" He kept his eyes on the road, and Eridan shrugged, looking out the window.

"Sol never really said much about me, did he, Kar? 'Cause thats basically it. I am most certainly some kinda rich boy." Eridan was smirking to himself, and Karkat just replied with a shake of his head. Here it comes. 

"No, not really. He just said you were some flamboyant piece of shit and that you met over WoW or something like that." Karkat mumbled, passing the car ahead of him. He seemed to be the type of guy who did everything intensely-- even drive. 

"He'd be right. I mean, I do got a lil' somethin' goin' on. Wanna know a secret? Sol knows it too, so don't feel weird about it." 

"Sure, what the fuck ever. Won't tell anyone, walking diary, blah fucking blah." Karkat slowed down a little, anticipating a red light. 

"First I gotta ask 'ya a question, though." 

"Shoot." 

Eridan thought it over for a moment, making a soft 'hmmm' sound. "How many guys have ya' kissed, Kar?" 

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Christ, you dicksuckers are all the same. Okay, just one, and it was at a concert. Its my fucking Facebook profile picture. Eridan Ampora laid a wet one on me when I went backstage at one of his shows." Karkat let the pride shine through in his voice, a smile coming across his face at the confession. No doubt, he was proud of that. Now was Eridan's chance-- he decided to just talk normally, a smooth smugness to his words. 

"Oh, yeah, Sol mighta' mentioned somethin' a little about that. Now, it ain't no secret that kisses aren't a rarity for the fans, an' lately they've been reduced ta' kisses on the cheek, don't ya' know? You were one of the last." He prattled on, and was about to continue before he was cut off by Karkat.

"Uh? What the fuck are you talking about? Look, I know you're an Ampora fan but christ, how would you even know that? What do you do, stalk the guy everywhere he does or something?" 

"I never said I was just a fan, Kar. An' I ain't some kinda freaky fuckin' stalker. Now, look, Sol didn't tell ya' one big thing about this whole visit, and thats the entire fact that I ain't who I said I was in the beginnin' for a real good reason, and that is the fact that... well, I hate ta' say this, but you actually can't tell anyone that ya' kissed Sol's boyfriend before he did." Eridan thought that was a pretty fucking good way to say it. He looked over at Karkat and gave him a big smile, and lifted his sunglasses just enough to throw him a wink. "He said it was embarrassin' enough ta' know that he watched his best online friend prance around on the stage with a bunch a' backup dancers an' then bein' a rude little shit backstage. Just don't mention it ta' anyone an' we're good, ya dig? I dont want the press knowin' I'm down here. As far as they know, I'm not even in the States right now. So don't tell anyone." There it was, his big moment. Karkat took a sharp turn, tearing into a parking lot and stopping the car, the vehicle jolting.

"Back up a goddamn fucking mile here, what the hell? Are you--" He reached over and grabbed Eridan's hat, pulling it off his head, and managed to pluck his sunglasses off too. "Holy fucking shit. You're-- what-- Holy hell." He sank back into his seat, handing Eridan's things back to him. Eridan maintained a smug little smile, ready for anything Karkat had to throw at him. "My best friend is dating Eridan Ampora." 

Eridan carefully took his things back, replacing them exactly where they belonged on his person. "No need ta' make a fuss about it, just don't fuckin' tell anyone an' we'll be golden. Sol doesn't want it ta' be public yet, an' I'm respectin' his wishes, here." Karkat was still dumbfounded, mouth open just slightly, red on his face. 

"I can't fucking believe this. Of all the people in the world, you choose him. Fuck. This is way too fucking much to believe." 

"Jus' imagine how Sol was feelin' when I told him. Now get ta' drivin', he's gonna wonder where we are if we dillydally too long." Eridan checked his phone, and replied to something Sollux said, saying they were on their way there. Karkat, in the meantime, slapped himself, and then started driving again, going a little faster this time. He passed up the cars in the road, and asked Eridan questions the entire way-- what certain songs meant, why he liked Sollux, among others. Eridan answered each one truthfully, and before he knew it, they were pulling up into an apartment complex. It clearly wasn't the best place around, with the buildings looking slightly shabby. They pulled up to one in particular, and Karkat got out to help Eridan get his bags together.

"Alright, Eridan. It's apartment B22. Just go into that one right there--" He pointed at one of the buildings. "--and go up the stairs, and its all the way down to the right. I cant come because I got shit to do." Eridan gathered his things as Karkat got back into the car, and started making his way over after a short thanks. 

The apartment building Sollux lived in smelled old and a little musty. The carpet wasn't the best, and the stairs creaked. He could hear someone's television through the thin walls, and Eridan stopped in front of the door with a rusty little 'B22' hanging off of the front of it. He set his bags down, and took a deep breath. His heart had been pounding increasingly harder as he walked, and his hands were beginning to shake. It took all of his willpower to raise his hand and knock on the door, breath coming out in short puffs.

As far as relationships went, this was one of the most nerve wracking things he had ever had to do.


	13. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc

Time seemed to slow down.

There was a soft clicking noise as the door unlocked, and it creaked open, revealing who was on the other side. Eridan looked up at him, reaching up to lift his sunglasses off his face so he could see properly. There he was, with his cheeks pink, lips slightly parted, eyes wide and full of unease. It was clear that Sollux was just as nervous as Eridan was. They were silent for a moment or two, sizing each other up. It was so nice to know that now, they could do this. They could properly size each other up, and take in every detail that they could. Being on webcam was one thing, but being in person was something completely different. Eridan folded up his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt, silently asking for permission to come in. Sollux made a nervous noise and stepped aside, opening the door wider.

"Erm, you can jutht put your thingth wherever.. I'll take care of it." Eridan nodded meekly, and dragged his bags inside, leaving them against the wall. The paint on them was thin, and there were a few framed photos hanging on the wall. Eridan figured he could study those later. Sollux closed the door and locked it, and herded Eridan to the living room. The couch was worn, and the television looked nice-- Sollux probably saved up for a long time to buy that. Eridan perched himself on the couch, and glanced at the coffee table in front of him. There was a few issues of some gaming magazine stacked on it, as well as a tissue box, a remote, and an xbox controller. Interesting. Sollux nervously sat down next to Eridan, long fingers tapping on his leg. Both the boys were too nervous to say anything, and for different reasons. Sollux was nervous because he was meeting his famous internet boyfriend, and Eridan was nervous because he was meeting his internet boyfriend who sort of hated him. In an act of courage, Eridan reached over and grabbed Sollux's hand, trying to at least get the ball rolling. They couldn't be silent forever.

"You were too nervous ta' come get me at the airport, weren't ya, Sol?" Eridan was quiet, and dared to look over, peeking at Sollux. He was so much better in person.

"...Yeah, I wath. I had to really twitht KKth arm to run out and get you for me."

"I'll bet. ... " Eridan was quiet for a moment, and sighed, reaching up to take off his hat. That, along with his sunglasses, were deposited on the coffee table. He ran his hands through his hair, a natural response to being nervous at this point. "Sooo... Okay, I wanna get this outta the way as soon as possible, an' that thing is that I really, really hope this whole visitin' thing works out. My agent is pretty fuckin' pissed that I blew off a bunch of shit for this, an' she doesn't know I'm down here either. Love the lady ta' death but I don't gotta tell her the deets an'-shit, I'm off topic, here." Eridan took a breath, and turned to face Sollux properly, letting a smile grace his lips. He reached over and grabbed one of Sollux's hands, feeling the much warmer skin. "If ya' want me ta' leave.. at any time.. tell me, an' I'll take my bags an' get outta 'yer hair. Not jokin'. I've heard worse from guys than ta' get out of their house."

Sollux seemed a little surprised by this, and quickly lisped out something not quite understandable. He looked nervous, if the way he flushed was anything to go by. "Erid-- ED, jutht-- hey.. I'm not gonna tell you to leave, okay? You jutht got here. I mean, I've never let an internet anyone come over to my apartment. Much leth a boyfriend. Thereth a lot of thingth going on here that make me nervouth and that I never thought would happen to me." He didn't draw his hand away. Eridan smiled wider, interest on his face.

"Do tell, Sol, 'cause I'm all ears here." Of course Eridan would want to hear whatever Sollux had to say. It was in his nature to want to hear things about himself, but coming from Sollux, it meant somethign to him on a whole other level.

"Ughh. Okay.. I didn't think I'd land a hot boyfriend. I altho didn't think I'd have a celebrity in my apartment. I didn't think a celebrity would want to fuck me, much leth date me. I ... didn't think that I would be dating my betht online friend. I altho didn't think he'd be a celebrity that would want to fuck and or date me, or be my online betht friend. Are you putting two and two together, you egotithtical bathtard? Oh, and not to mention that I didn't think that I'd go out and buy Eridan Ampora'th new CD, nor did I think I'd be dating him, who ith altho my online betht friend." Sollux huffed, then gave Eridan a teasing smile, scooting a little closer. Eridan couldnt help but to look more excited than he did before, evident by his expression.

"Awww, Sol, ya' bought my CD?"

"I lithtened to it, too."

"I could just kiss ya' right now!" Eridan bit his lip, half smiling. He said that to Sollux all the time over every little thing, whether it actually meant something to him or not. But it did mean so, so much to him that Sollux would not only listen to his music, but actually go out and buy his CD. This was coming from a guy who always chose to torrent everything. They stared at one another for a moment, the realization that they could actually kiss each other dawning on them at roughly the same time. Eridan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, unsure. "I mean... if ya' want.." He mumbled, looking down at how he was still holding onto Sollux's hand. There was a heavy silence, and Eridan could feel his heart pumping. He hadn't felt this way since he was a teenager. Could Sollux hear that? He really hoped that wasn't the case. He opened his mouth to let something else that was presumably stupid to come out, and before Eridan could speak, a pair of lips were smashing against his.

They were so warm. How were they that soft? Sollux's hand freed itself from Eridan's and he could feel both of Sollux's hands on his face, holding him there. Eridan squeaked softly, and relaxed, letting his eyes close. He was finally kissing Sollux Captor. Hands found Sollux's shoulders, and he returned the kiss eagerly, but not too eagerly. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, both the males full of affection and need that needed some kind of escape, and this was it. Lips were parting and tongues were invading each other's mouths, tasting and exploring each other with tentative movement. Eridan almost felt lightheaded from the sensations running through him. The way that Sollux's mouth felt on his was almost electric. When Sollux pulled away, he did so just barely, and delivered another small peck to Eridan's lips.

"I could kith you forever." He mumbled, the lisp not quite taking away from the words. Eridan let out a nervous laugh, forehead bumping against Sollux's. He wasn't sure what to say for a moment, which for him, was a rare occurrence.

"Wow, Sol. .. I think we should .. keep right on at that.." Eridan initiated it this time, pressing his mouth against Sollux's. He wasn't planning on going too far with this, of course. Sollux gently pushed against him without breaking the kiss, gently lowering Eridan down on the couch. They both knew that they needed this. Soon enough, Sollux was on top of Eridan, gently kissing him. It was so refreshing, and neither of them had ever felt happier kissing someone. Eridan pulled away after a few minutes, cheeks bright pink and eyes wide. "You are really, _really_ fuckin' good at that."

Sollux gave a soft laugh, reaching up to push hair off of Eridan's forehead. "I've gotten a lot of good feedback."

"I can see why." At least they weren't afraid to touch each other anymore. "So, Sol-- I gotta get the question outta the way, but where am I sleepin'?" It was an honest question, and Eridan had his hopes up about spending his nights in Sollux's bed.

"Uhh.. well, I could take the couch..." Sollux seemed really unsure about it, pressing his lips together as he thought. It wasn't really anything that Sollux had considered before he told Eridan to fly out to him.

"Here's an idea. You an' me split the bed, or better yet, just sleep all smashed up against each other. I'm likin' that idea a lot more than sleepin' alone." Eridan looked up at him, hope written all over his face. Sollux opened and closed his mouth a few times before he smiled and leaned down to give Eridan another kiss.

"Of courthe. You can thleep in my bed with me all you like."

* * *

 "Quit hoggin'." Eridan mumbled, half asleep. He was clutching his pillow, curled up on his side of the bed, actually wearing clothes for once. He sighed, fustrated, and rolled over, scooting up against Sollux, who may have already been asleep by then. He managed to get some covers away from his boyfriend, and wrapped his arm around Sollux's middle, face pressed against the back of his neck, effectively spooning him. He kissed the back of Sollux's neck, finally warm and sleepy. It had been so long since Eridan slept next to a boyfriend, but there was just something about the safety and comfort of his best friend slash boyfriend that eased his worries and let sleep take him much faster than normal.   
  
Eridan wasn't the only one who felt this way. It would be hard pressed to get it out of Sollux, but he, too, slept easier than he had in a while. With all the things in his life that led him to be who he was right then, if someone were to ask him two years prior to this night if he thought he'd ever date a guy like Eridan, he would have laughed in their faces. 

Things like this don't happen to guys like him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ready for this cause im gonna get real here in a couple chapters


	14. Honeybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojYK6CW8gdw
> 
> Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i fell off the face of the planet. sorry, guys! ive been really busy with being a real adult, trying to date again, and working on some more original writing stuff! anyway heres a chapter. it gets a little sad this time around, but is still pretty fluffy, and also is kind of short, but its filler for something that i'm planning later.

"This is stupid, Sol." Eridan mumbled, looking embarrassed. Sollux had been insistent on getting Eridan to wear his clothes after a couple days, thinking that it'd be awesome to see a celebrity boyfriend wearing his worn out shirts and his boxers, and was documenting every moment with his phone's camera function.  
  
"Jutht pretend ith a photohthoot, dickhead. I want a new phone background. Thow me thothe pearly whiteth." Sollux was trying to persuade Eridan to give him a wide smile, but it just wasn't working out. Eridan was intentionally being stubborn, giving a pout instead. Sollux took a picture and put his phone down. Without wanring he dirved onto the bed and knocked Eridan over, crawling on top of him.   
  
"You little thit. Not even a thmile for me? What do I gotta do, pay you in kitheth?" Sollux teased, leaning down to try to cover Erdan's entire stupid face with them. Eridan just started laughing and playfully pushing Sollux off of him, to no avail. They both ended up laughing and giggling over the fact Sollux had actually set this up, complete with arranging all of his pillows just so and making his bed up as neatly as he possibly could. It was all so silly! They rolled around for a moment, completely lost in the way each other felt and the sound of their laughter combined. Eventually they stopped, having ended up with Eridan sitting on Sollux, legs on either side of him, effectively t rapping the computer nerd beneath him. Sollux looked up at Eridan, glasses crooked and shaggy hair splayed out everywhere. "Hey.. ED."  
  
"Yeah?" Eridan sat up a little more, and Sollux reached out to grab his hand, pulling Eridan back down.   
  
"I'm really fucking glad you're here with me." Sollux looked a little emarrassed about admitting that, but he stared up at Eridan anyway, trying to get his point across. "Even if you're jutht another pretty voice on the radio. You're my pretty voice on the radio."   
  
"Wow, fuck, Sol, corny much? Jesus fuckin' christ. You _cheeseball_." He leaned down to kiss Sollux, a motion that had quickly become a habit. They were already so used to each other, and in a way, it was sort of amazing how quickly it had happened. Of course, they still hadn't gone much farther than their needy, desperate kisses, trying to portray just what kind of emotions they had for each other. Eridan was completely and totally convinced that he really was in love with Sollux Captor. But he hadn't gotten around to admitting that just yet.   
  
"You love every bit of thith cheethe. I'm four different kindth of cheethe. I'm..."  
  
"Don't you fuckin' say it."  
  
" _Dangerouthly cheethy_."  
  
"For fuck's sake!" Eridan burst out laughing just as Sollux did, the sounds of their combined amusement filling the room. They found themselves all tanlged up together again, with Eridan back against the bed, hair splayed out over Sollux's sheets, which were no longer so carefully arranged. Sollux had him pinned, sitting on him. "Can't ya' come up with some better jokes or somethin'? Hell. I feel like at this point you're just recyclin' material." He looked up at Sollux, voice accusatory.   
  
"I'm jutht waiting for the moment that inthpiration thtriketh tho I can catch you completely off guard with a joke that doethnt thuck. Jutht you wait. It'll happen, and it'll be hilariouth, and you'll never doubt my thenthe of humor ever again." Sollux stated it so matter-of-factly, leaning down to kiss Eridan's nose, as if it was some sort of closer to his entire statement.   
  
"Uhuh. Don't even talk ta' me about inspiration strikin'. I know all about that." Eridan gave him a teasing smile, wiggling a little underneath of Sollux. "But if ya' wanna have a cheeseoff--"  
  
"Don't even finith that thentence. We both know you'd win."   
  
"And you'd be right fuckin' correct about that." Eridan leaned up to kiss him agan, and after a short peck, Sollux rolled off of him and simply curled up next to Eridan, arm slung over his chest in a protective way.   
  
"Real talk though? I really am fucking glad you're here. Ith been a while .. a really long time.. thinthe I wath actually legitimately happy being /with/ thomeone. Even if that thomeone turned out to be an obnoxiouth thelebrity. I don't think you totally underthtand where I'm coming from here." Sollux seemed a little quiet now, with serious undertones in his voice. Of course, Eridan knew exactly when to cut the shit. He rolled onto his side to face Sollux, bringing him in a lot closer. "ED..."   
  
"Shh, Sol. You don't gotta tell me 'bout your evil exes if you don't want to, but I'd be a fuckin' liar if I said I was't curious as all hell about what ya' might have ta' say on the matter."   
  
It was silent for a few moments. Sollux had.. wanted to tell Eridan, for some time now, what had happened last time he was serious about someone. Maybe now was the perfect time to do it.   
  
"Well.. you know.. latht time I dated, it didn't really turn out that well. The firtht year we were talking wath in the middle of a huge breakup."  Eridan blinked, trying to think about those early days of their friendship. He really had no idea that Sollux had even been going through anything. Before he could ask, Sollux continued on. "And.. it wath really thitty. He forced me to do a lot of thtuff."  
  
"...Like?" Eridan had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to this. But he just had to know.   
  
"...Like forcing me to hack into peopleth bank accounth. I ended up taking a lot of money from... a lot of people. It wath fucking terrible of me. I kept a log of everyone I thtole from and I've thlowly been replacing all the money I took..." He already sounded upset. Eridan threaded his fingers, clear of rings for the time being, through Sollux's hair, trying to calm him down. The idea that Sollux stole from innocents made him feel uncomfortable, but it was forced... Sollux continued talking after a few moments. "He had me do it tho often I almotht got caught. Almotht. And... he prethured me into thex. A lot. He'd athk me dozenth of timeth in a row to fuck him until I eventually caved and jutht got it over with tho I could go back to whatever I wath doing. I hated it. The night that I kicked him out of my old apartment--remember how I told you I wouldn't be online for a couple weekth, becauthe I wath moving?-- he punched me a couple timeth. I-- don't worry, I called the copth on him, but they thdied with him for thome reathon.. I'm jutht glad I didn't get arrethted for thomething thtupid. It wath ridiculouth. I haven't heard much from him thince, though."   
  
Oh, god.  
  
Eridan felt sick, his heart beating angrily in his chest. How could someone have treated Sollux that way? Maybe.. thats why he was so docile when Eridan said certain things. He wanted to throw up. Instead, he sifted just a little, gently kissing Sollux's forehead.   
  
"Sol.. fuck... how could someone have done that kinda shit to you? You don't deserve that." He wanted to say he could treat Sollux better than any fucker off the streat could, to spoil him and coddle him like he desrved. Sollux, though he may have been crude around the edges, was something special. Maybe Eridan was the only one who thought that of him. He wasn't sure. "I'd never fuckin' treat you like that. Shit. I'm pissed off just thinkin' about how you went through that."  
  
"ED. Ith fine. Fuck, I don't want your pity over a bulthit relationthip I had yearth ago. I jutht thought you thould know." Sollux halfheartedly pushed against Eridan to try to get him to let him go, but gave up after the first weak push, and nestled closer to him. "I'd like to make love to you jutht becauthe of how wonderful you've treated me, but I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Hey. Shh. Don't even worry about sweaty intimates with me. We're goin' at your pace, and I'll stick it in when you're ready. Shit, I don't even care about that kinda thing. Just.. thank you. For sharin' that with me, that is." Sollux looked up at Eridan and they kissed once again, lips soft and tender against each other, just as full of affection as their kisses always seemed to be.   
  
"Do you think it would be inappropriate of me to tell you that I think I love you?" Sollux's voice was almost a whisper, voice softer than Eridan could ever remember it being. His sick, uncomfortable feeling was still there, but it was being replaced with something else. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread its way through Eridan and he couldn't help but to smile, pressing his lips back against Sollux's.  
  
"I love you too, Sol. Don't you ever fuckin' forget that no matter what I do onstage or off, what I say on the radio or anythin'. You're my one an' only."  
  
  



	15. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ty31QY5ZGHo  
> Everyday - Buddy Holly

"Are you sure you wanna go out today?" Eridan questioned. He was in front of the mirror in Sollux's bathroom, making the most of what he had brought along with him on the plane. He leaned in as he started to put on his eyeliner-- even though he didn't need it, seeing as he was going to just wear his bulky sunglasses anyway-- as carefully as he could. His hands always shook just so. Kanaya was so much better at it than he was.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I told you, ith fine. Bethideth, I can't keep you in my apartment the entire fucking time you're here. We're gonna go thomewhere nice. Jutht don't pick on my car. The'th thenthitive, you know."  Sollux had been ready for ages in comparison to Eridan, having just brushed out his hair, brushed his teeth, and thrown on an old Bioshock t-shirt and jeans. Eridan sighed as he moved to apply the makeup on his other eye.  
  
"If you spend money on me, I'm going to switch our bank cards when you try to pay and then kick your ass so hard you'll still feel it when I leave." It was an empty threat, like all of his 'threats', but the emotion was still there. Eridan really did care if Sollux spent money on him-- the guy probably had to save up a lot just so he could be able to take all this time off work and still be able to make rent. His thoughts were interrupted by a nasally snicker coming from the bedroom, as a result of Sollux taking absolutely everything the wrong way.  
  
"Are you, though Or are you going to do other thingth to it that I'll feel even after you leave? Holy thit, ED, talk about being thtraightforward. I'm not thure if I'm ready to bounce on your tho-called gloriouth dick." There was some shuffling around as Sollux got his shoes, probably hoping that Eridan would be ready soon. Eridan finished his eyeliner and grabbed his sunglasses off the sink, not quite putting them on yet. He had already put his contacts in, with his glasses sitting safely in Sollux's bedroom. He went to the doorway, leaning against the frame, trying to look as desirable as possible.  
  
"An' here I was thinkin' you weren't ready for what I had ta' offer. Changing your mind so fast, Sol? You know you just gotta give me the green light an' I'll be all over that ass in a second." His tone was sultry, and Eridan meant it. At first he wasn't so sure, but now that he was used to actually being around his boyfriend for real, he felt like he could handle anything the nerd threw at him. Sollux looked embarrassed all of a sudden as he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks starting to visibly heat up.   
  
"If you're lucky. I uh-- thit, let'th go. Get your hat or whatever thitty dithguithe you're uthing. We're gonna go to a rethtaurant I like. Haven't been there in a long time." He got up, and as predicted, his mismatched black and white shoes were already pulled on. Eridan started laughing, secretly reveling in the fact he'd actually get to buy Sollux dinner before they did anything, as cliche as it was. His own shoes were grabbed, and Eridan quickly got his wallet and phone, shoving them in his pockets.   
  
"Alright. Lead the way to your glorious, expensive car. Can't wait to see what kind of vehicle the acclaimed computer tech, Sollux Captor, drives." He teased, and Sollux scoffed as they started to head out of the shabby apartment. 

* * *

Sollux Captor drove a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle.  
  
Eridan had burst out into a fit of laughter as soon as he saw it-- who would have guessed that's the kind of car that Sollux would drive? It earned him a shove that nearly knocked him over into the grass, and a silent apology was given as he grabbed Sollux's thin frame and pressed a kiss against his mouth, smiling all the while.   
  
"Cute car, Sol. Real cute." Eridan tried to hold in the rest of his snickers as he moved over to the passenger's side, waiting for Sollux to unlock the car. As soon as it was, Eridan hopped inside, making himself comfortable in the passenger's side. Truth be told, he preferred to drive himself around, but shit if he was gonna complain if someone else chauffeured him around. Sollux was in the car very shortly after, looking almost embarrassed about his car choice.   
  
"My brother pooled hith money and got it for me, okay? It wasn't my choice of car but I like it. Thpeaking of which.." Sollux got his phone out and went to the camera function, switching it around so he could take a picture of himself, from the side so that Eridan was there too. He saved it and opened a new text, seeming to be sending it to someone. Eridan had wide yes behind his sunglasses, confused and a little worried.  
  
"Sol! What the fuck do you think you're doin'? I swear to god if you post that on Facebook I'll maul you--" There was always the lingering 'what if?' when it came to Sollux taking pictures, especially when he was obviously sending them to someone. Sollux looked over at him, his reply sharp and eyes glaring.  
  
"Fuck off, ED. I'm thending it to my brother. I thend him one every time I go thomewhere." He typed out something in his text and hit send, the picture attached to it.   
  
"Uh.. why? Doesn't he get annoyed with you sendin' him texts all the time? He doesn't need to know you use the car to go places, Sol. That's what cars are for." Eridan pulled out his own phone, casually unlocking it to view his notifications. There were quite a few, as expected.  
  
"Didn't I tell you about my brother by now? Good lord." The car started up with a healthy growl as Sollux started it up, focusing on pulling out of his parking space before he started talking again. "He's a thenthitive little fucker, I tell you what. Look, he... it maketh him about fifty thadeth of excited when I thend him pictureth of me uthing the car. Trutht me, ath thoon ath he theth the text, he'll probably blow up my phone becauthe you're in the picture. It'h my way of telling him I have a boyfriend." Sollux's tone was genuine. It was clear that he had a lot of love for his brother, and the realization made Eridan's heart swell just a little. There was nothing sexier than a guy who loved his family.   
  
"That's real sweet of you, Sol. Seriously. So, am I ever gonna meet this infamous brother of yours?" No harm in asking, really! Eridan was genuinely interesting in meeting him, on account of how fond Sollux was of him.   
  
"I'll see if ... well, it kind of cometh with meeting my mother too. The'th... a little overprotective of MT-- I mean, Mituna. He still liveth at home. The only people that uthually come for him thpecifically are hith friendth from high tchool, hith girlfriend, and me. People kinda like to fuck with him a lot, tho I'll call her and athk before I forget." Sollux's phone was immediately placed on a little dock as they came up on a red light, and he reached over to unlock it and dial his mom's number, the words 'Calling Mom...' popping up on the screen. He hit speaker phone too, for good measure.   
  
Eridan was quiet as it rung loudly in the car, before there was a small click and a tired-sounding woman's voice came up on the phone.   
  
"Yes, Sollux?" There was some yelling in the background, and Sollux smiled. The woman on the line had a thick Chinese accent, and Eridan figured that she must be the Chinese half of his boyfriend.   
  
"Hey, mom. What are you doing?"   
  
"Ugh.. you know, the usual. Mituna is having a fit again. What was it that you used to do when he got upset over his food?" Eridan furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Sollux and then the little device. Upset over his food?  
  
"Give him a thpoonful of honey and thit down to eat with him. Trutht me, it workth. How could you forget?"   
  
"I don't know... " There was a sudden scream in the background, and the phone rustled a little bit and his mother could be heard yelling something, which Eridan couldn't quite make out. The sounds stopped, and she returned, sighing into the phone. "Latula is usually here at this time of day. God bless her soul for staying with him this long. What's it been, six years? Mituna's been talking about marrying her but I don't know, Sollux, I don't know. I'm not sure if she can handle his full time care."   
  
"The'th a warrior, Mom, and tho are you. Hey, uh, I told you my boyfriend is vithiting, right?" Here was a hint of hesitation in his voice, and his mom was quiet on her end of the line for a moment.   
  
"You mean that sketchy internet guy? You can't be serious. Is he there? Am I on speakerphone right now?" She was clearly concerned, and what mother wouldn't be?   
  
"Yeth, mom, the thketchy internet guy. And yeth, you're on thpeakerphone and he can hear you. We're in the car about to go eat. He wath wondering if it'd be pothible to meet you and MT."  
  
"Sollux.. please."  
  
"Come on Mom. Ith been a while thince I vithited. MT would love it. You can meet ED firtht if you want. I'm telling you, he'th a real catch."  
  
"You know how I feel about you dating boys. I don't care to meet him, but... let me ask Mituna if he wants to see you guys." More rustling, and her voice was more clear as she asked Mituna something. There was a moment of silence and then some yelling in the background, but it was clearly very excited yelling. "Hold on, he wants the phone. I'll go get the honey while he does this." There was a moment of silence and some stern words from his mother before someone else took the phone.  
  
"ThhTOLLUX ARE YOU COMING OVER?" A young man's voice practically yelled into the receiver, causing Eridan to wince. What kind of guy was he? It only took a moment before it all connected in Eridan's mind-- Sollux's bother was clearly disabled.   
  
"Yeth, MT. And I've got my boyfriend too! I thent you a picture of uth in the car you got for me." Sollux sounded almost as if he was speaking to a child, and Eridan supposed he might as well be. "When do you want to meet him? He'th reaaaally excited to meet you, too."   
  
"YEAH COME OVER." The guy yelled again, and then he seemed to calm down, his words still slurring just slightly. "When are you coming over? Thould I thower?" Sollux glanced at Eridan for a moment, eyes questioning. Eridan shrugged in response, trying to indicate that he didn't mind when they went over there to meet this Mituna character.   
  
"Yeah. We'll come over in a couple hourth. Eat your dinner with Momma and take a thower, okay?"   
  
"OH-KAY." The receiver clicked and the call ended, and Sollux sighed, trying to keep his smile alive as they drove. He was quiet for a moment, then glanced over at Eridan again.  
  
"He'th uh..."  
  
"Yeah, I figured by the way he was talking. Was he always like that or..?" It seemed that neither of them could finish their sentences after that. "Did something happen?"   
  
Sollux was quiet after that, mind thoughtful as he pulled into the parking lot of some restaurant that looked rather cozy. He shut off the car once he found a space and sat back, sighing as he got his phone off of the dock. Eridan didn't move, still waiting for a response.   
  
"Not alwayth like that. I remember how he wath beforehand. We were theventeen. He'th actually my twin... I jutht.. don't talk about him much. About a year before my dad left, my parenth were arguing in the front theat and I wath lithtening to my muthic to block it out. Nobody noticed when we went into the other lane, but MT did. There wath a truck and he... he unbuckled and jumped into the front theat to thteer the car away. We ended up hitting a tree, and the doctorth thaid it wath a miracle he wath even alive. Took thome heavy damage to hith head and bathically nearly died to thave all of uth. Thometimeth he hath hith head thomewhat together, but ith uthually when hith girlfriend ith around. Anyway, I try to look out for him ath much ath I can. It'h a lot of work, but we all owe him our liveth. And my dad vithith him on every holiday-- even the minor oneth, and payth for all the doctor vithith thince Mom taketh care of him full-time and Latula and I know how to handle him jutht ath well. Thometimeth he cometh over to my apartment all on hith own jutht to play video gameth with me. I alwayth let him win." Sollux sighed and unbuckled, leaning over to put his head on Eridan's shoulder. Eridan was silent, at a loss for words-- that was some pretty heavy stuff. He gave Sollux's head a quick kiss, finding the words he wanted to say.   
  
"You're a fuckin' great older brother, Sol. An' believe me, I, personally, am so fuckin' glad you're still here." Sollux sat up a little with a crooked smile on his face, and leaned up to give Eridan a gentle kiss on his mouth.  "Can't say I relate, but hell if it isn't respectable. And .. thanks for telling me that. And letting me meet him. I really do wanna see the guy that saved my love's life." Eridan was genuine. This changed so much and he suddenly understood all the times that Sollux said he wouldn't be online because he was going home for a few days-- he was spending time with Mituna.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let'h go inthide. I'm fucking thtarving."


	16. Corner Of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corner of Your Heart - Ingrid Michaelson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wBU_GgE3xc

Dinner was great. Eridan was clearly impressed with the quality of the food at the restaurant that Sollux had chosen, especially with his spoiled taste buds in play. They even had fresh seafood, which was even more of a plus, considering that it was Eridan's go-to whenever he went somewhere new. He had even managed to talk Sollux into letting him pay for the meal, not wanting his boyfriend to have to pay for all of that food. The bill wasn't even that big, but... somewhere in the back of Eridan's mind, he had a feeling that this was exactly the kind of thing that might make or break someone who was living paycheck to paycheck. But he was never sure about what that life was like. He had never had to live that way, and with the way things were going, he would never have to live that way. Hopefully.  
  
The car ride to Sollux's childhood home took a lot less time than he expected. Maybe it was because Eridan was so used to having to go a long distance to get to his father's house, or that his friends all had parents who lived on the other side of town or something along those lines. He honestly didn't think that the Captor household was a five minute drive to get there. They had also gotten there a little bit earlier than expected, even though they had taken their sweet time eating their dinners and lingering around to share a dessert. It was only starting to get dark, and after a moment of sitting in the driveway, Sollux took a deep breath, looking over at Eridan.  
  
"ED." His tone was a lot more serious than it usually was. "I gotta warn you. My brother ith a dick and my Mom knowth your muthic becauthe of her habith of going to the muthic thtore all the fucking time." That... wasn't what Eridan was expecting to hear, but he smiled anyway. Maybe that would make things easier on Sollux's mom. From the sounds of things, she wasn't fond of Sollux dating boys. Maybe it was the way she was brought up. Eridan didn't have anything against her or her views, but hopefully he could get her to come around, or at least soften up on Sollux, considering exactly who he managed to bag, and Eridan knew damn well who he was.  
  
"Gotcha." He put his phone in his pocket and got out of the car, straightening his jacket and pushing up his sunglasses as he waited for Sollux. Car doors slammed shut, and the two started making their way up to the house. It already looked nicer than the apartment that Sollux was staying. It was a small, soft white house with a cute blue roof, and a carefully tended garden out front. It was honestly a pretty cute house. They got to the front door, and Sollux didn't bother knocking or anything of the sort, and just opened the door to come in.   
  
"Mom? We're here." He called out in an almost bored sounding voice. "ED, shoes off." Sollux was already slipping out of his shoes, kicking them aside. It was the house rule not to wear shoes indoors. There was a pile of shoes by the door, almost seemingly randomly placed. Eridan carefully took off his and left them in a neat line along the wall while he waited for Sollux's mother to appear. She yelled something from the other room, and they could hear her small footsteps as she came to greet them at the door.   
  
"Oh, Sollux, thank God you're here! And... your boyfriend." She said the last part a little flatly, and stood in front of Eridan, dark eyes squinting up at him. She was awfully short, possibly around five-five or five-six, and fucking terrifying. Apparently, even a mother who didn't approve of her son dating boys could be protective. Eridan gulped, but didn't dare step back, as he was afraid it might invoke the woman's wrath. She looked down and seemed to be grateful that the man's shoes were off, and then looked back up to him, squinting. "Good. Your shoes are off. I'm Jie, Sollux's mother. And just who are you, internet boy? Don't lie. I know when people are lying to me."  
  
Eridan was always bad at these sorts of things. Introducing himself to important people or other celebrities, or even fans, was easy, but a random? A random that was his boyfriend's _mother_?  It was one of the hardest things he could think of ever doing. He gave a nervous laugh, and reached up to take off his sunglasses and tuck them onto the collar of his shirt, letting them hang there. He held out his hand for her to shake it, trying to keep things formal.   
  
"Eridan Ampora, ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sollux looked over at Eridan, gawking a little at the fact that, yes, Eridan could actually be really good with this sort of thing. "I've been looking forward to it since he called you. I assure you that if I'm anything, it's not sketchy." The woman in front of him stared blankly at Eridan, and then was suddenly somehow squinting harder at Eridan. She took his hand and shook it anyway, and they both had a firm grip, just like a handshake is supposed to be. As soon as it broke, however, Jie started talking again.  
  
"Hold on." She suddenly walked off, and Eridan was about to follow her, but Sollux held out his arm to keep Eridan in place.  
  
"Trutht me, when the says 'hold on', you fucking hold on, ED." And damn right, was he going to take that advice. Jie returned a few minutes later, with a laptop in hand. She set it on the small table that was next to the door, and searched up 'eridan ampora' in Google image search. She looked at the image results results for a moment, flipping through concert screenshots for a moment, before coming across one of just Eridan pre-purple streak in his hair, smiling at the camera, giving a peace sign. She looked between Eridan and the picture, and after a few seconds of decision, closed the laptop and gave him a very welcoming smile. That was a new reaction.  
  
"Right, right, of course! Come, come, make yourself at home..." Wow, okay. Eridan couldn't help but to smile again, giving a laugh as the little woman led him and Sollux into the living room. It was nicely arranged, and other than the pile of video games sitting on the coffee table, would have been picture perfect. Jie settled herself on to one of the arm chairs, while Sollux invited Eridan to sit on the couch with him. She looked towards the door that led to a small hallway, and sighed.  
  
"Mituna will be down shortly. I think he called his girlfriend to tell her that Sollux is here. She'll probably be along shortly, as well. Eridan, dear, are you going to stay to meet her, too?" It appeared that as soon as Sollux's mother realized just who her son was involved with, she had not only lightened up, but had opened him into her home with open arms. Of course. What kind of mother wouldn't be proud of that sort of thing?   
  
"Uh.. yeah, sure. I'll meet her. I don't see why not. We've got all the time in the world." Or until Eridan had to go home. Sollux sighed, and had snaked his hand down to hold onto Eridan's, their fingers lacing together. Spending time with his family wasn't exactly what Sollux was looking for when it came to Eridan's visit, but he had to introduce them to each other eventually. Jie had noticed Sollux taking Eridan's hand, and gave them a smile.  
  
"Stay right where you are." She got up and crossed the room to get her phone, and sat back down in her chair, opening up the camera app. She raised her phone to start taking pictures of them, with full intentions to send them to Sollux's father.  "I want pictures. Sollux's father should probably know who his son got involved with. He's away on business. Not back for days." Eridan opened his mouth to protest, but after a dirty look from Sollux, he settled down, feeling antsy about it. Would his mother really only send it to Sollux's dad? Probably.. hopefully. He decided to trust her.   
  
It felt like forever that Sollux's mom was talking to Eridan. She questioned everything-- how he got into music, how he met Sollux, how long he'd be in town, what it was like to do concerts, if he had someone to do his makeup for him, what kind of house he lived in, and the list kept going on and on. Eventually, the conversation was completely broken up by another figure appearing in the door.   
  
"Thol-lux." The young man said, in an oddly flat tone of voice. He was just as tall as Sollux was, and it must have been his brother standing there in the doorway. His hair was longer, and seemed to be out of control, and looked damp. Probably from his shower. He didn't wear glasses like Sollux did, but it was obvious that there were scars all around his eyes, and extending slightly to his cheeks. The guy was dressed in only bright yellow clothing, and gripped the doorframe for a moment.  
  
"MT." Sollux said back, in an equally flat voice. There was a moment of silence before Mituna brightened up, a wide smile coming across his face. The Captor twins had the same smile. Sollux hopped up from the couch and half ran across the living room to hug his brother, who returned it with greater force. Jie started laughing, and got a picture of the boys hugging, as well. Latula would probably want to see that. When the twins were done with their silly greeting, Sollux led Mituna by the wrist over to the couch, motioning for Eridan to stand up. The celebrity obliged, looking at Mituna.   
  
"MT, this is my boyfriend. Eridan Ampora. You know him, don't you? The pretty boy on Youtube that I showed you?" Sollux nudged him along, and it took a moment for Mituna to make the connection. Evidently, Sollux had been showing Mituna some of Eridan's music videos. He smiled wide, and without warning, pulled Eridan for an obnoxiously tight hug. He pulled away for a moment, hands on Eridan's shoulders.   
  
"Did you fuck my brother yet?" What the fuck? Eridan's eyes went wide and he sputtered, and Mituna was pulled away from Eridan almost instantly. Sollux had pulled Mituna away and held him with his arms around his waist, shushing him.  
  
"MT, for fuck'th thake, you can't jutht thay that. Be polite." It was a problem with Mituna-- he always said inappropriate things. Actually, he was kind of a massive dick, even if he was mentally impaired. There was a reason why he mostly stayed at home. Mituna just laughed and struggled to get away from Sollux, lisping away at him.   
  
"Thut up, thut up, you alwayth athk if Latula-la thtill fuckth me tho thut up, which the DOETH BY THE WAY, get out, let me go, go fuck the pretty boy and let go of me..."   
  
Holy shit.   
  
The brothers were still goofing off, with some kind of faux-fight where Sollux simply wouldn't let Mituna go. Eridan backed up, carefully resorting to standing closer to Sollux's mother. She was frowning, and looked up at Eridan, giving him a knowing look. Eridan didn't realize it, but Mituna was generally a bratty, inappropriate, sometimes inconsiderate boy. He didn't even wanna know what he was like before the accident. Or... did he? Was Mituna nice? Was he secretly a really mean guy? But... looking at him acting like that with Sollux, he didn't really seem all that bad. Maybe it was just something that had to be adjusted to.   
  
Time seemed to go by fairly fast after that. Sollux got Mituna to calm down and sit on the couch, and before Eridan knew it, both the Captor boys were pressed up against him, their mother was relaxing in a chair and occasionally taking photos of the three, and they were all watching some movie that came on television. Mituna had his own cellphone, apparently, and every once and a while it would buzz. He would answer it, and Eridan learned after he glanced at the screen, that Mituna was really bad at typing on a touch screen. His letters were jumbled and occasionally littered with numbers, but somehow the girl texting him back was fine with that. Was it his girlfriend? Apparently, it was, because in the middle of the movie, Mituna stood up without warning, announced that he was going to the door, and marched off. A few minutes later, the door opened, and there was some gleeful shouting on Mituna's part, and the sound of a girl squealing back, and loud 'muwah!'s coming from the door. Their voices got low for a minute, and then Mituna came back into the living room, holding a girl by the wrist.   
  
She was taller than Mituna, tanned, and absolutely gorgeous. Black hair to fell around her shoulders, and it was choppy as hell. The style seemed to be on the borderline of genius and a disaster, and Eridan made a mental note to take a picture of it for Kanaya. The girl was wearing a teal tank top, which showed off her figure nicely. It wasn't thin, but it wasn't curvy either. She was certainly tanned, judging by the pale skin that barely showed from underneath her shirt. She wore shorts that showed off her legs, and her shoes were off already. Square, red-tinted glasses sat on her nose, and she smiled with a perfect smile at everyone. Mituna whispered at her, and she gasped, making a show of being more surprised than she probably was. Mituna let go over her, and she sat down on the couch, right next to Eridan, and turned to him, her bright smile still on her face.   
  
"'Sup, b? I heard from Mituna here that you were chillin' out! I'm Latula, his pretty piece." And she seemed to fucking proud of it. From what Eridan gathered, Latula had been dating him since before the accident. What a trooper. "You really that famous singer? That's pretty dope. Sollux did a hella good job baggin' a man." And that was it. She rested against the back of the couch, and was quickly followed by Mituna. It now felt cramped, but at least Mituna was practically sitting on his girlfriend's lap. Jie took another picture.

Sollux was really glad that Eridan got to meet his family.


	17. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paralyzed - Mystery Skulls  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdPupUIncgc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highly nsfw chapter instantly happening after one involving family visits? nice

A week and and two and a half days left.

Eridna couldn't help but to look at the calendar app on his phone, and frowning at the date. God, why couldn't he have more time with Sollux? Two weeks seemed like such a short time, and it was driving Eridan crazy. He knew he should be spending as much time with him and savoring every second, but it still bothered him that he had to eventually go home, see his empty house, and not be able to sleep because his computer nerd wasn't curled up in the bed with him. How would Sollux even react to Eridan's house? It certainly wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big, as was the pool in the back. It was probably too early to question if Sollux would ever move in with him, but he could daydream, couldn't he?

Eridan was sprawled out on Sollux's bed, still in his tight little briefs and a black sleeping shirt, going through his phone. He had already stared distastefully at the calendar, and was moving on to read his mixed texts from his agent, and a couple from Feferi and Kanaya. Sollux was in the shower, and Eridan was bored while he waited for him. He rolled onto his back, huffing as he looked up at the ceiling. Sollux was driving him fucking crazy. The thin man had been acting as the big spoon at night, and would consistently snake his hand underneath Eridan's shirt and run his thin fingers gently over Eridan's skin, sometimes dipping down to the tops of his underwear, and pulling away before things went too far. It always made Eridan hard within minutes of the entire thing starting, and a man could only take so much. He had half a mind to reverse their situations and try to push Sollux over the edge, but no, he had to go at his pace. Sollux was in control here. He had to be the instigator for everything. Eridan loved it, but it drove him insane at the same time. Fuck.

It felt like forever before Sollux came out of the shower. Eridan looked up to see him, already having assumed that Sollux dressed himself while he was in the bathroom.

He didn't.

Sollux was only wearing his towel, and it was tied around his waist neatly, with another towel draped over his head as he kept drying his hair with it. His face was flushed, but there was no telling if it was from the shower or the fact that he had exposed himself that much all of a sudden. Eridan stared for a moment, and dropped his phone on the bed, face starting to heat up at the very sight of him.

"Sol! Wha-- what are you doin' all undressed like that? I-- I'm not complainin' at seein' you dressed down, but this is a shock to my poor system." He just couldn't take his eyes off of Sollux. Sure, they had seen each other in their underwear but never like this. Sollux looked up at him, still working on drying his hair. Without his glasses, he seemed like an entirely different person, and he turned away for a moment, finishing up his hair while he tossed his towel towards the bathroom.  
  
"I didn't realize it wath a crime to not get drethed in the bathroom. All we're going to do ith lay around all day anyway." He seemed to be a little embarrassed by the fact that he was in his towel, and Eridan couldn't help but to wonder what the lanky man was planning.   
  
"Riiiight... okay. Well, I'll just continue lookin' at my pretty piece a' eye candy, yeah? Are you gonna get dressed in here, or am I gettin' a show featurin' you an' that towel a' yours?" He sat up a little, but made sure it wasn't all that obvious that he was growing excited. Maybe it wasn't just the fact that there was an incredibly attractive guy in just a towel standing in front of him, but the excitement of potentially getting to touch his boyfriend in an intimate sort of way was getting to him.  
  
"Fuck you, ED." Sollux mumbled, and was clearly considering his position at the moment. He looked over at the dresser, then at Eridan, and back at the dresser. While Sollux was pondering, Eridan slipped one of his hands over to grab his phone, and as quickly as possible, grabbed it and opened the camera app, and snapped a picture of Sollux. The shutter sounded, and Sollux looked over in alarm, letting out a yelp. Eridan took another picture, but this time it was a bit blurry from Sollux moving towards him to take a hold of the phone with intentions to delete the offending picture. He crawled onto the bed, doing his best to keep the towel from falling, and started grabbing for Eridan's wrists, with little success. Eridan started laughing, keeping his phone just out of reaching distance. Sollux crawled up onto him, and practically pushed Eridan backwards on the bed, and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. The towel was starting to slip off of his hips, but Sollux didn't notice.   
  
"Come on, Sol, don't be that way. You know I a'int got no business showin' anyone." Eridan teased, and stuck his tongue out at Sollux, letting the phone drop from his hand. "I jus' wanna document and maybe have a little somethin' for when I go home." Sollux took a second to process that, and as soon as he realized what Eridan meant by 'something for when I go home' he gave a nervous laugh, but still didn't release his hold on Eridan's wrist. 

  
"You're a jerk and I love you. Why do you want pictureth like that anyway? I'm not that great." Sollux's voice trailed off a little bit, and it was hard to tell how he felt about the idea. Eridan looked up at him, smiling, and put his free hand on Sollux's waist, just above where the towel was threatening to fall.   
  
"Please, Sol. I barely think about anything else when you're not talkin' to me." And sometimes, even then. "Makes it real hard to focus when I'm supposed to be writin' songs. Or showerin'. Or doin' anythin' at all." It was true; Sollux's body was a high priority focus for Eridan's mind. Just one glimpse of it on webcam sparked his lewd trains of thought, and as intolerable as it was, he had to keep things mild. Or... maybe he could just...   
  
  
His free hand moved to grab his phone, which was a tricky maneuver to start with, but caught Sollux off guard. Eridan held up his phone again, angling it downwards to capture an image of Sollux's lower body sitting on him like that, the towel barely staying on him. Sollux looked down, watching Eridan take the picture, and let him do it this time. The camera clicked, and Eridan looked up at Sollux again a small smile starting to grow on his face.   
  
"...Okay... but only if you promithe to NEVER thow anyone thothe. Ever." His boyfriend gave in, and they both knew that Eridan would protect those photos at all costs. He wasn't that kind of guy. Eridan had always been super careful about pictures, and rarely sent them to anyone at all. He never even had a photo leak online, much to his fan's dismay.  
  
"Like hell I'd show anyone anyway." Eridan shifted his hips a little, moving Sollux just so. The entire thing was getting him hot, and he dared to move just so, causing his boyfriend to be sitting directly on top of Eridan's hardness, which was beginning to strain against his underwear. "You know I'm not gonna do anythin' like that to you. Just... lettin' it be known." And partially so that he'd be significantly less uncomfortable. Sollux looked down at where he was sitting, and let go of Eridan in order to adjust his towel, making sure it stayed up on his hips. The towel was loose enough to conceal the fact that Sollux was starting to get hard from the idea of photos being taken of him, much less the fact that a celebrity's dick was pressed up against his rear, with just a thin layer of fabric separating them.   
  
"I trutht you." He gave a bashful laugh, and ended up reaching down to adjust himself through his towel. "You can take pictureth, but only if I get to take thome later."   
  
That was the most surprising thing about the entire situation wasn't the fact that Eridan was now allowed to take photos of Sollux like this, or that Sollux was planning on taking some of Eridan later, but the fact that he was even willing to be this undressed. Eridan looked down between them again, and hesitantly reached out to tug at Sollux's towel just slightly, letting it slip down farther. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He carefully took another picture as more skin became exposed. Eridan's heart was racing. Did he really want to document the first time he got to be like this with Sollux? He sort of did, and sort of didn't. Maybe it should be more special. But... goddamn. He looked upwards, and took a picture of Sollux's flushed face. Sollux sat back a little, straightening up. It was clear that they were both being clumsy about the entire thing.  They both nervously looked at each other for a moment, and that's when Sollux did it.  
  
Eridan suddenly found himself with a pair of lips mashed against his, and with thin fingers running through his unstyled hair. Holy shit. Usually Sollux built up to this kind of thing instead of just skipping straight to it and going for the gold. Fuck it, Eridan wasn't going to complain. He dropped his phone for the time being and held onto Sollux's waist, squeezing him gently. He was going to make every second of this count, regardless of how far it ended up going. He took the chance and parted his lips enough to bite on Sollux's lower lip, gently at first, then harder, which drew out a soft, pleasured noise from Sollux. God.   
  
Sollux let go of Eridan's hair and his hands moved downwards, and slipped underneath Eridan's shirt, a silent request for it to be taken off. Eridan complied, of course, even if he had to break the kiss to do it. Sollux sat up enough for Eridan to pull off the article of clothing, and they were right back at it. Eridan thought that he might just die right then and there. He never actually considered the possibility of this happening, even if he did daydream about it constantly. His hands trailed down to Sollux's hips, where the towel was starting to unravel again. Eridan wanted the towel to be gone so fucking badly, but he waited, keeping himself reeled in, focusing on the kiss. After a few tense moments, Sollux broke the kiss. He moved, and maneuvered himself so that he could bite at Eridan's ear.  
  
"Take it off." The soft whisper caused Eridan's heart to skip a beat, and he wasted no time following instructions. He tugged at the towel until it came unraveled, and pulled it away so that he could toss it on the floor. Sollux Captor was naked and straddling him, and just that fact alone was causing Eridan to ache. One of his hands clumsily reached for his phone, and somehow Eridan managed to unlock it. The camera came up again right away, and he pushed Sollux upwards, hoping to get a good angle. It was sort of funny to him, how he was literally documenting his first time being this way with his online boyfriend. Eridan quietly peeked at him when he could get a good look, and let out a pleased groan as soon as he caught sight of Sollux's dick. He snapped a picture and tossed his phone aside. Sollux was barely passing six and a half inches, but fuck, he was thick. And perfect. He was perfect. Every part of him was perfect. Sollux looked down at the way they were sitting, and chewed on his lip for a moment. Without much warning, he moved downwards, and was carefully tugging at Eridan's boxers. Holy shit. Eridan looked downwards in surprise, and suddenly wondered why he was even surprised to begin with. Sollux seemed intent on doing something with him, and by god, he was going to get it done.   
  
Eridan assisted in getting his underwear off, finally freeing himself. It felt so much better to finally be free of those damned briefs. Eridan wasn't bad himself, really. He clocked in at seven inches or so, but wasn't nearly as thick as Sollux was. Never the less, his dark-haired boyfriend seemed to be impressed. One of his hands was already wrapping around Eridan's shaft, and he was lowering his head to give the head a tentative lick. Eridan let out a gasp, which turned into a full on moan as he felt Sollux's soft mouth around him. He grabbed his phone again, hurriedly getting the camera to focus so he could take a photo. The camera clicked, and then something occurred to him. He flipped to a different setting, and as Sollux started to pump Eridan in time with his gentle sucking and licking, Eridan hit the record button.  There was a small ding from his phone as it began to take a video of the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, and Sollux looked upwards, and took his mouth off of Eridan's dick for a moment.   
  
"Theriouthly?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Fine." If that's what Eridan wanted, so be it. He went back to his work, slowly but surely taking more and more of Eridan into his mouth. The deeper he went, the harder Eridan breathed. Sollux was so much fucking better in reality than in his mind. And he was going to have the video proof to look at later. Before he knew what was happening, Sollux had let go of him, and the head of Eridan's dick was prodding at his throat. It took a few moments, but after a slight adjustment of the angle, Sollux's throat relaxed and he took Eridan even farther into his mouth. He never told Eridan that he knew how to deepthroat, and how to do it _well._   He held it for a few seconds, then pulled back, and kept repeating the motion, occasionally swallowing around him. Eridan could feel himself getting dangerously close to finish, and fast.  
  
"God, Sol-- fuck, I'm gonna cum if you keep doin' that..." It was hard to talk. Sollux had Eridan wrapped around his finger, and they both knew it. He felt Sollux come off of him, and a nasally laugh escaping him. But Sollux wasn't stopping. He went back to bobbing his head up and down, pulling out all of the stops to make Eridan cum. Sollux was doing things with his mouth that Eridan never had done before, and before he knew it, his free hand was tangled in Sollux's hair, and he could barely contain himself as he bucked upwards into Sollux's sweet little mouth, spurt after spurt of cum shooting out of him. Sollux managed to swallow some of it right away, and stayed with his lips locked around Eridan's head until he was finished. He lifted his mouth off of him, and some of the thick substance escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Eridan looked down at him, and moaned as he shakily turned off the video recording. Holy shit.   
  
"Now ith your turn, perv." Sollux was out of breath, and sat on the edge of the bed by Eridan. It seemed that he wasn't feeling shy anymore. In fact, Sollux had started reaching for his own phone, and was already unlocking it while Eridan recovered enough to slide off of the bed and get down on the floor, positioning himself between Sollux's legs. He didn't notice the phone at first, until the ding of the video recording sounded. Eridan looked up, and started laughing. Sollux was doing the exact same fucking thing that Eridan did to him. Fair enough.   
  
Eridan got right to work, one hand gripping Sollux's thigh as he licked up the entire length of Sollux's shaft, and wasted no more time beyond that. He didn't do the same thing as Sollux, and was busy using his tongue as much as he possibly could. He flattened it against the underside of his boyfriend's dick as he moved up and down, and used his thumb and index finger at the base to hold it in place. He was faster, and significantly more calculated in his movements in comparison to Sollux. Eridan had a lot of experience, after all. The taste of Sollux's pre-cum was almost sweet, and it sort of helped Eridan go along with it. Blowjobs weren't exactly his favorite thing in the world, but for Sollux? He was more than happy to.  
  
His free hand moved from Sollux's thigh and reached downwards to gently cup at his balls, gently squeezing and massaging them. This earned him a soft sigh, and Sollux had managed to buck into Eridan's mouth a couple of times. It seemed that Sollux wasn't exactly the loudest guy when it came to sex, in fact, he was fairly quiet about it. That was totally fine in Eridan's books. It didn't take Sollux nearly as long to get close to orgasm as it did for Eridan. Sollux didn't give any warning when he was about to cum, though. He ran his fingers through Eridan's hair with his free hand, and as soon as he tasted the salty liquid, Sollux pulled Eridan's hair to get him to unlatch from his dick, causing cum to land directly on Eridan's mouth, cheek, and chin. It dripped down his chin and nearly down to his neck, and all Eridan could think to do was look up at the camera and lick his lips.   
  
"Nice." Sollux muttered, then turned off the video recording.   
  
"What the fuck? Nice? Goddamn it, Sol." Eridan got up, his legs still shaking a little, and got a tissue out of the box that was sitting on the bedside table. He cleaned himself up with it, his face still flushed from earlier. He couldn't help but to start laughing, though, even if he suddenly did feel overly exposed. Sollux shrugged, tossing his phone aside.   
  
"I just got a blowjob from a pop thar. Nice." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then back down at Eridan, smiling. "And I got a video of it. Real fucking nice."   
  
Eridan couldn't help but to just stare at him for a moment, and then laughed again as he crawled up onto the bed to retrieve his boxers. He put them back on, and fell back against the bed as he watched Sollux get to the dresser in order to find a pair of his  boxers.   
  
"Sol, I swear to god, if we ever break up and you leak that video, I'm gonna destroy you." He said it in a jokingly threatening tone, not actually meaning it. Sollux was a douchebag, but not that much of a douchebag. And that was only one of the reasons why Eridan had fallen for him. 


	18. Let's Do Everything For the First Time Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Do Everything For The First Time Forever - Of Montreal  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwLOHPLCI-k

"Mm.. Sol. I never wanna leave this bed. Do you?" Eridan mumbled, his face half buried in a pile of Sollux's rather flat pillows, blanket pulled up to his chin. He had been laying there for some time, occasionally peeking at some social media on his phone. Eridan had kept up with it, albeit less than usual. Sollux was sitting up next to him on the bed, legs crossed at his ankles, laptop sitting on his lap. From the looks of things, Sollux was reading some forum with the worst possible color scheme, and he had been making thoughtful little sounds in between replying to posts in a tacky yellow font.

"You'll have to get up thometime, ED." Click, click. "You can't stay there forever." He glanced over at Eridan for a moment, eyeing him before a small, amused smile came across his lips. There was no denying that Sollux loved having the company, and that the last person on Earth he thought would be in his bed was laying there, wrapped up in his blanket.

"You're such a buzzkill." Eridan scoffed, rolling over onto his back. "Are you really denyin' me the Earthly pleasure of layin' here next to the most beautiful boy on the planet, ignorin' all my responsibilities an' my obligations to my fans? Wow, Sol. Wow." Of course he was teasing. It had become so easy for him to playfully berate Sollux over voice chat, and in person, it was a second nature to him.

"Not a buzzkill. Just thaying, one of us hath to go pick up thomething to eat eventually. I can't feed you oven pizzath and omeletteth forever, you know. You're gonna get hungry thoon and I'll end up dragging my ath to the kitchen and I'll thow you the cabineth and you'll be like, 'Ugggghhh THOL thith thuckth, I want thome real food, I've grown accuthtomed to a certain thtandard of living, please let me buy thomething good for uth to eat, you'll thank me later!' No. I don't want to hear it thith time." Sollux looked back at his laptop's screen, sighed, and closed it. He was just going to ignore the 'beautiful boy' comment. In his opinion, Eridan needed to get his eyes checked, or get a better taste in men. By then, he had learned not to challenge it.

"Okay... well... I'll go get somethin' then. There's a place right down the road, right? I won't get lost. You can stay here, don't worry about it. Keep readin' 'yer... whatever it was." Eridan sat up, rubbing at one of his eyes before he leaned over to give Sollux's cheek a quick peck before he got out of bed, phone still in hand as he started to look around for something appropriate to wear. Eridan had never been the most organized about the stuff he brought with him on trips-- even though it had only been a few days, his clothes were _everywhere_. Sollux was surprised, of course. Eridan was actually offering to venture off by himself to pick up dinner for them... just like a normal couple, living normal lives. Then again, he wasn't really sure why he was surprised. Eridan Ampora went to grocery stores just like everyone else.  
  
"Are you thure? I wouldn't mind coming with you..." Sollux looked up form his place on the bed, hand on the top of his laptop, unsure of if he should open it back up again.   
  
"Nah, I got it." Eridan put his phone down just for a second as he located a pair of pants, unsure if they were clean or dirty. Didn't matter, he guessed. It took a moment for him to pull them on, and just another moment for him to find a jacket to wear. "I'll bring back somethin' good, and I'll keep my GPS on. Don't worry your pretty lil' head. 'Sides, I'd rather you stay in my clothes rather than have to change." Eridan shot a quick glance back at Sollux, smile on his face. Eridan's shirts fit Sollux well enough, and this time it was a dark purple v-neck, along with Sollux's stupid computer themed boxers.   
  
"If you thay tho, ED. My car keyth are on the coffee table. Don't wreck." Sollux opened his laptop again, quickly typing in his password. "Bring back thome more eggth. I'm almotht out becauthe of your inthatiable appetite."   
  
"You got it, Sol. Eggs for the Egg King." Eridan kept as straight of a face as he possibly could, but in the end, both of them burst out into laughter. It was an old inside joke of theirs, spanning back to just after they first met. It originated from when some extra joined their WoW guild under an egg-themed username, and was constantly talking about eggs. The whole guild had given that player the appropriate title of Egg King, and even though that player left a few months later, the guild still joked about it. They'd all forget about the Egg King until someone brought it up in some stupid one-liner or corny joke, and then it would all begin again, just as funny as it was the first time.   
  
"Thut up, you're the Egg King." Sollux grabbed his phone from the bedside table and opened the camera, waiting until Eridan had pulled on his jacket, put on a hat, and donned his sunglasses before he snapped a picture of him reaching for his wallet.   
  
"Yeah, sure, Sol. Anyway, be back in a few minutes. Love you." Eridan grabbed his phone then slipped out the bedroom door to retrieve his shoes, making kissy noises as he walked off. A few seconds passed, and the jangling of keys could be head, followed by the slamming of a door. Sollux bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a laugh as he opened up the private Facebook group for their WoW guild on his phone, promptly making a new status update. He attached the picture of Eridan, quickly captioning it as 'The Egg King Goes Off To Buy Eggs, ft. caligulasAquarium' before posting it. It was a shame that Facebook was too finicky to accept his typing quirk.  
  
Sollux wasn't a huge fan of social media in general, but he kept a rather barren profile. His real life friends weren't even on the list. The only people he had friended were people from the WoW group, including Eridan's dummy profile. Both of their profiles were fairly empty, consisting of just their characters, and the odd status update here and there about the game. The only notable thing about their profiles was that they were, of course, listed as being in a relationship with each other.  The rest of the group had real profiles with their real lives plastered all over it. Sollux put his phone down, but within a few minutes it started chirping as people replied to the photo post.   
  
**Juan Davis**  
_r u serious... The Egg King... wait, is that really CA? how did u get that pic of him? lol_  
  
**Katie Richards**  
_i thought caligulas was his character irl..._  
  
**BobRossRocks xInfinity**  
_THE EGG KING LIVES!!!_  
  
**BobRossRocks xInfinity**  
_Seriously though, is he at your house?_  
  
**Morgan Fields**  
_I knew you guys were dating, but I didn't peg you as the type of guy who'd date the Egg King._  
  
**Mike DontFriendMe**  
_lmao is caligulas at your house... bet youre having all kinds of eggtastic fun over there... ;)_  
  
**Juan Davis**  
_egg foreplay_  
  
Sollux read through the replies, liking a couple of them as he smirked to himself as he realized that neither of them had properly announced that they were going to meet up in person. Eridan had posted saying that he was going to be busy and not gonna be online as much for a while, and Sollux simply said he had some stuff to do. Oh, well. They were all going to find out soon enough since he posted that silly picture of him. At least it was with his 'disguise' on. Eridan would have a few words about it when he logged onto his WoW Facebook page again, but it was worth it. Sollux smiled to himself, waiting about ten minutes before he checked his phone again.  
  
**Caligulas Aquarium**  
_yeah im at ta's house and no we aint doin some nasty ass egg shit ta when i get back with YOUR eggs you fuckin egg king im gonna paint your kitchen walls with them not jokin around here_  
  
**BobRossRocks xInfinity**  
_So Twins is the Egg King... oh, how the turntables..._  
  
If there was anything in the world that put Sollux into a good mood, it was his guild. Eridan's threats didn't bother him in the least, and if anything, they just made him smile. He knew that anything Eridan brought home would be safely tucked away into the kitchen for later. Then, when they were hungry, they'd go into the kitchen and Sollux would make snarky comments about what Eridan had picked out for them to eat, regardless of if the selections were good or not, and Eridan would combat them, and eventually their dinner would be cooked and ready for them to eat. They'd sit down in the living room and use the coffee table as a dinner table and watch something terrible on Netflix, then maybe play some video games together. Next, they would inevitably end up tangled up against each other, controllers discarded on the floor, and one of the couch pillows threatening to fall out from underneath one of them, and probably get interrupted by someone calling one of their phones.   
  
Sollux relaxed for a moment, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as his phone chirped again. Probably more comments on the picture he posted. Whatever, it could wait. There were a lot of things in this world that could wait, like his future with Eridan. Right now, in this moment, everything was perfect. Sollux had an adoring boyfriend who only had eyes for him. His job was stable, if not annoying at times, and he had a good enough family life. His ex was out of the picture completely, and his friends were ... themselves. He had his guild mates and things hadn't been this good in a long, long time. But... a nagging thought began to grow in the back of Sollux's mind, in a dark place where he dared not venture.   
  
What if this was just the calm before the never ending shitstorm that was his life?   
  
No. Sollux straightened himself up, shaking the thought from his mind. No, there was no storm coming, and if there was, it wasn't going to be nearly as bad as it could be. And Eridan would help him, wouldn't he? Of course he would. Eridan would do anything for Sollux. ... Right? No, he would. He'd drop everything, just like he dropped everything to come see Sollux. Then again... Eridan had lied to him before. What was stopping him from lying again? Would he lie to protect their relationship, or to hide it? What if something happened while Eridan was away to sabotage their relationship? The thoughts wouldn't stop flooding into Sollux's mind. It was one horrible thought after another; a rushing river of dark fantasies dealing with the press, cheating, scandals, and all the other things that come along with dating someone famous.  
  
Sollux had a lot riding on Eridan, he knew, but... what did Eridan even have to lose if they ever broke up? Some poor IT tech in a small city in the middle of nowhere? Sollux couldn't stop the questions from invading his mind, and stared blankly at his laptop's screen. The text seemed to blur as he stared, and in a feeble attempt to snap out of it, he opened a new tab and directed himself to one of his favorite tech YouTube channels. He opened up the latest video and began to watch, trying to push his insecurities away. Eridan loved him. Eridan wasn't the kind of guy that would play with Sollux's emotions. He just wasn't like that. Sollux knew the _real_ Eridan, not the one that the media showed.   
  
He finally snapped out of it when he heard the keys turning in the door. The shuffling of someone coming inside accompanied with the sound of crinkling grocery bags and a faint curse word reached his ears, and Sollux smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.  
  
Eridan had come home, and it was time to return to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the egg king lives


End file.
